RISING DRAGON!
by Dune7
Summary: Allen Snider was thought to be the strongest karate fighter in all of the USA,at least until he ran into that of Ken Masters himself! Now Allen must start a quest to become as strong as he is in order to regain his title!
1. Chapter 1

RISING DRAGON:AN ALLEN SNIDER STORY!

(Note:This story you are about to read is also the very first public/SF fanfiction story I first ever wrote,exactly 12 years old this story is at that. I managed to find this at an old website that does Street Fighter fanfics. So I decided what the hey,pull it out,dust it off and place it on here at the grand . This story is also loosely based on characters and events from the old SF EX game from PS1 as well. So,sit back pull up a drink or a snack and enjoy!)

CH.1

It was a warm saturday afternoon in San Diego California, but at a local civic center for sporting events, things were really boiling at this year's free-for-all karate seats were packed and the crowd's cheers and roars echoed through the dome-shaped cieling. The newest karate champion was about to score another big-win title as he prepared himself for the next match.

The fighter was dressed in a purple violet karate gi with black trim, his long/short sleeves were fixed with red stitches, a red orange tank top shirt lay hidden beneath it. His fists were encased in protective bandage wrappings from his hands to wrists. His hair was a medium length mane of bright orange hair with two curved sidebuns on both sides of his handsome face.

The fighter was a well-known champion who gained fame in his home town by wining karate challenges and tournaments. His name was Allem Snider,and he was the best that San Diego, California had to offer. His trainer who was dressed in a black gi and blonde spiky hair finished encasing his hands in protective bandage wrappings, from his hands to wrists.

The trainer's name was Steve Bolt,(Better known as the former karate champion 'THUNDERBOLT!'  
"This is it Allen," said Steve.  
"You've been training for this the whole month, this is the tournament for the grand title, if you win,you'll be the greatest in all of North America, ya got me?"  
"Sure do sensei!" said Allen confidently.  
"I've got the SoulForce fireball you taught me down pat."  
"That's right," said Steve.

"And that's the move you're going to use to win this tourney."  
"No sweat coach!" said Allen.  
"But there is one move I've been itching to use to use."  
"What your Justice Fist move?" asked Steve.  
"That's the one." Said Allen, clenching his fist.  
"Not a chance and no way!" said Steve.  
"But sensei…!" whined Allen.  
"Don't 'but sensei' me,Allen!" said Steve.

"That move of yours may be pretty powerful to smash bricks, but it can't always help with fight matches, so you use the moves I taught ya, especially the fireball, got me?"  
"Right…." Said Allen reluctantly.

The match referee walked over to Allen and Steve.  
"The match is about to start , he said. Be ready."  
"Okay,here we go!" said Allen.  
"Your friends and family here as well,Allen." Said Steve.  
"Win it for them as well."  
"You bet I will!" said Allen.  
"Hey,is my girl Lina here as well?" "I saw her with your family," said steve.  
She'll be rootin' for you as well,girlfriends always root for their main squeezes!"

"Don't I know it." Smiled Allen as he looked up towards the bleechers. Sure enough, his family was and friends were up there, cheering him on in the distance, there was Daniel Snider his father, Brenda Snider, his mother, and Nicholas Snider, his little brother. Next to them was Lina Wiu, his beautiful girlfriend.

"This is the big moment for our boy!" said Daniel.  
"I'll say,said brenda. He's been training and fighting for months,I hope he'll be all right."  
"He's made of steel hon'." Said Daniel.  
"We raised him to be strong,in more ways than one, he's bound to survive."  
"Yeah,he's sure to win mom!" said Nicholas.  
"My bro can whip any tough guy! He's got  
the strongest fists around!"  
"Allen may be strong in body," said Lena. "but he must also be strong in spirit as well and learn not to get overconfident." (Allen's gorlfriend Lena can be quite a philosopher at times.)

"That's true," said Brenda. And Allen has been pretty cocky whenever he wins a victory."  
"I guess he just feels good when it comes to victory,like we all do."

Allen stepped up to the mat,preparing himself. Next,a tall bearded man who was the announcer presented himself to the crowd. His voice blared off as he spoke into the mike.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP,THIS WILL BE THE FINAL BOUT FOR THE GRAND TITLE OF U.S MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION! IN THE LEFT CORNER IN THE PURPLE GI, THE SAN DIEGO CHAMPION, AAALEN SNIIIIDERRR!"

The crowd cheered and roared at Allen, who was waving to the crowd.  
"Aaahhhh.." he replied.  
"Music to my ears."  
"Don't let it go your head kid." Said Steve.  
"Yeah,yeah." Said Allen annoyed. The announcer contineud with his announcement.

"AND THE CHALLENGER…" The double doors on the left side of the large room opened,and out stepped another karate figfhter. This fighter was unlike anything Allen had ever seen. He wore a red gi, a pair of bright yellow fighters gloves, and his yellow blonde hair fell at his shoulders.

"Whoa!" said Allen.  
"Who's this?"  
"I think we're about to find out.  
."AND IN THIS CORNER…" The announcer said.  
"COMING IN FROM SEATTLE,WASHINGTON, THE ALL-AMERICAN MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT CHAMPION, WINNER OF 11 STRAIGHT VICTORIES…KEENN MAAASTERRRS!"

The crowd went even went wilder at seing Ken as he did a Dragon Punch uppercut high into the air whilst shouting "SHO-RYU-KEN!" The crowd loved it.  
"Hunh! Replied Allen.  
"Looks like the crowd loves him just as much."  
"Fame goes far and wide Allen believe me." The Sniders didn't like the looks of this.

"Looks like Allen's got some competition." Said Daniel.  
"Who's this Ken Masters?" said Brenda.  
"Aw,he's just hotshot blowhard who thinks he's the greatest fighter on earth!" said Nicholas.  
"Allen may be good," said Lena.  
"But he may be in for the fight of his life."  
"Let's just hope he wins it." Said Daniel.  
"Go get 'em Allen!" said Steve.  
"Remember what I taught ya!"  
"Sure thing,Steve!" said Allen.  
"Here I go!"

The two warriors approached each other, fists clenched, fighting spirits blazing,ready for the fight. The referee approached them.  
"Alright boys," he said.  
"You know the rules, no leg breaking or serious injuries, no hitting below the belt, keep it nice and clean. The referee took an orange flag and raised it, as soon as he waved and said "Begin!" The match had started.

Allen and Ken bowed to each other and began the fight, Allen began the first move as he threw a swift punch, Ken blocked it, then he thrusted a kick, Ken blocked it also, and finally his roundhouse smash kick, but Ken blocked it as well.

"On the defense eh?" thought Allen.  
"Well we'll just see about that."

It was Ken's turn to make a move, he threw his own punches and kicks at Allen, but Allen did just the same as Ken by blocking them.

"Looks like they're evenly matched." Said Brenda.  
"One of them has gotta break sometime." Said Daniel.  
"Suddenly,Ken did a super-spin kick at Allen, but just before he connect him with his foot, Allen cupped his hands at his handsat his right side,and no sooner could Ken react, he released a powerful fireball of energy from his very fingertips.

"SOUL FORCE!" he shouted. The fireball collided with Ken as he was knocked backwards to the mat.  
"Ooooff!" he replied.  
"First point goes to Allen!" said the referee. The crowd cheered.  
"Alright Allen!" shouted his father.  
"Yeeah!" said Steve. "Just like I taught ya!"

Ken hopped back to his feet.  
"Whoa!" thought Ken. "Not bad,but he just got lucky."

Allen charged at Ken, jabbing him a couple times in the abdomen, but this time Ken was more than ready, as he released his own fireball the same way Allen did.

"HADOKEN!" he shouted,as his fireball knocked Allen to the floor.  
"Allen!" shouted Lina.  
"I don't believe it !" said Steve.  
"He's got a fireball move too! This does'nt look good!"

Allen jumped back to his feet,and he was pretty steamed.  
"All right!" he thought.  
"Now I'm gonna really get rough!" Ken threw another fireball at Allen.,but just before the projectile could hit it's target, Allen thrusted his left fist forward, literally shattering the fireball in an explosion of sparks!

"What?" replied Ken. "How'd he do that?"  
"All right!" said Nicholas.  
"That's the way bro'!"  
"Now I'm gonna do the same to you,blondie!" said Allen, as he thrust forward with his justice fist move again, but before he could connect, Ken grabbed his arm and threw right over his shoulder!  
"Oooff!" replied Allen as he hit the mat.

"Ouch!" said Daniel.  
"That's gotta hurt!"  
"First point goes to Ken!" said the referee.  
"Now they're really matched!" said Brenda. Allen rose to his feet again,breathing heavily.  
"You through kid?" asked Ken.  
"Im…just getting ..warmed up!"  
"That's what they all say," said Ken. "but if you want more ,I'll give ya more!"

The match continued as the karate kicking warriors traded punches and kicks with each other. Ken gained a second point after kicking Allen to the side, and Allen gained another point by bodyslamming Ken. Now they were still evenly matched, either one just needed one more point to win the match and the championship.

"I've gotta use my justice fist again," thought Allen. "Only this time I'll use it when he's completely unaware." "C'mon Allen," thought Steve. Use the Soul Force move again,you'll win for certain!"  
"C'mon pal!" said Ken.  
"I'll give ya one good shot right here and now,show me what you really got!"  
"You betcha I will!" said Allen.

And without another word,he charged at Ken again using his Justice Fist move again.  
"No Allen,don't!" shouted Steve. But it was too late,just before Allen could make contact ,Ken struck a super –charged Dragon Punch uppercut right into Allen's jaw!  
"KA-POW!" Allen went sailing to the floor just he was knocked off his feet by the sudden blow,and he fell flat on his back!  
"Noooo!" shouted Allen's family and Lena.

"Allen!" shouted Steve. The young fighter laid quite still on the mat, he was alive but every ounce of energy he had was gone. His fight with Ken had taken it's toll on him. His mind kept shouting "Get up! You're not finished yet,you can still win,get up!" But his body refused to respond,it was over, for Allen Snider anyway.

"Third point goes to Ken," said the referee.  
"Ken is the winner!" The crowd cheered loudly as Ken did his famed 'V for victory ' sign with his fingers. Allen slowly and painfully rose to his feet as the referee and announccer along with photographers, autgraph hounds, gorgeous chicks and other admirers surrounded Ken who was once again the champ once again. The announcer spoke once again.

"STILL THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION …KEENNN MAAASTERRRS! KEN IS THE WINNER! On behalf of San Diego, we would like to present you with this trophy for the US martial arts champion." Ken had taken the trophy and raised it high.

"Is there anyhting you would like to say on your behalf,?" Ken took the microphone and said:  
"Yes,I'd like to thank all my fans for their wonderful support and—" Whist Ken continued his sales pitch, Allen looked back at his family,they were just as saddened as he was,even Lina felt truly sorry for him.

Allen looked back at his trainer. Steve just looked with disgust and disappointment at Allen, he had really let his trainer down. Without a word,he just dropped his towel and left. Allen however,just looked back at Ken, then without another thought, he picked up the towel that Steve had dropped, flung it over his shoulders, and like a whipped bear retiring to it's cave, Allen turned in to the locker room to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

RISING DRAGON CH.2

Allen Snider, now having been defeated by the east-coast challenger Ken Masters, sat at a lone bench in the locker room. He still had on the towel that was drapped over his shoulders, he had his shoulders and head lowered as he clutched a chilled bottle of Gatorade whilst he wallowed in depression. He was so close to wining the championship as U.S. champion he could taste it. Only to have it taken from him by some Dragon-punching beach-boy reject whose parents probably named him after his mother's favorite barbie doll.

"What kind of name is that…Ken?" said Allen to himself.  
It was over, Allen could try and enter another tournament, but that would mean starting all over again and he worked very hard to get where he was. He never lost before, Allen had won so many matches and tourneys he had never tasted defeat before, and it looks like he didn't like the taste of it either. His confidence was badly damaged by the defeat, he had had failed everyone he knew and loved. He had let his family down, he let his friends down, he let his girlfriend down, he let his sensei down,and of course.. he let himself down.

"I just had to go and get careless didn't I?" thought Allen.  
"I thought my justice fist move was the most powerful move I ever made, but I became to reliable on it, Steve was right all along, I should've listened to him, I should've used the fireball move!"

Allen's frustration and anger towards himself was growing more by thr minute, he was literally crushing his Gatorade bottle.  
"But I let myself get careless." Allen's frustration suddenly eased as his sorrow took over once again.  
"That Ken got a pretty cheap shot on me" thought Allen.  
"but I guess I can't hold a grudge against someone for my carelessness. I could arrange a rematch ,but that would just make me look like a sore loser, and my parents taught me better than to do stuff like that." Suddenly,Steve Bolt, Allen's trainer stepped in. Allen looked up to see him, and boy, Steve sure wasn't at all happy to see him.

"I'm gonna state the obvious here Snider," he said.  
"You screwed up BIG TIME!" Allen rose to face him.  
"Look,I'm really sorry,okay?" he said.  
"I wasn't thinking I—" Steve grabbed Allen by the shirt top and pulled to his face.  
"I taught you the ways of karate since you were 15 Allen." he said.  
"You were my star student at my local dojo,you were like a son to me,I taught you the sacred art of the chi-force,a move I only teach my strongest students, and what yoou go do with it…you half-assed used it, that's what!"

"Hey,ease up Steve!" said Allen.  
"That's Thunderbolt to you chump!" snarled Steve.  
"And I'll ease up, after I ease your face in!" Steve clutched his massive fistand raised it towards Allen's face, and just before Steve could do bodily harm to him, someone had interveened! Someone had grabbed Steve's fist and stopped him from getting a punch in.

"What?" replied Steve as he and Allen had turned to see who had stopped the fight. It was non other than Ken himself.  
'KEN?" they both replied in shock.  
"None other." He said as he he loosened Steve's grasp on Allen.  
"As for you,Thunderbutt," said Ken.  
"you've got no right to take your frustrations out on your students after a simple screw-up, he did his very best out there on the mat, he was a good fighter, why not accept that?"

Steve growled.  
"Hey,if you're to take me on like you did Allen I'm all for it Masters!"  
"You block-head!" said Ken.  
"I done my fighting in the tourney I just came to see how the kid was doing that's all." Steve couldn't take anymore, without a thought he tooka swing at Ken,but the warrior dodged it.  
"Hey now wait a minute..! " he said as Steve kept swinging and Ken kept dodging.

"I'm just trying to reason here…"SWISH!" "You don't have to…'SWING!'..get violent…SWISH!…I could buy..you…and your…friend 'SWING!' we could take it over!" After that Steve finally struck a blow in Ken's cheek. "All right," said ken. "to be clich'e ,you asked for it!"

Without another word,Ken squatted and thrusted another of his powerful Dragon punches right into Steve's jaw. "KRAKK!" went Steve as he went flying straight into one of the lockers…  
"KRASH!"  
"Ooooohhh!" groaned Steve as he sank to the floot and went out like a light.

"WOW!" thought Allen  
. "How does he do that?" Ken rubbed at his cheek and said:  
"Well,while Thunderthighs is taking a nap,I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Me?" asked Allen.  
"Sure!" said Ken.  
"Allen Snider is it? You already pretty much know me by name but not anything else, but I'll save that for later." "Look,just what are you here for anyway?" said Allen.  
"I lost to you didn't I,are you here to gloat or something?"  
"Hey, whoa ,whoa, easy ,kid!" said Ken.

"First off I'm here fot something, but it's not to gloat, second of all I just wanted to tell you that you were really something out there on the mat, especially that punch move,I've never seen anyone punch out a chi powered projectile before!"  
"Yeah..well,thanks." Said Allen.  
"It's just that..i've never been defeated before."  
"First loss eh?" said Ken as he stroked his chin.  
"Man, I know a lot about them. Look, Allen,I'll level with you with ya, you're…how can I describe, a big fish in a small pond!"

"Huh?" replied Allen. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean you got real potential as a fighter," said Ken.  
"but as a master, a warrior even, you're pretty off and I think I can help you with that."  
"Why you want to help me?" said Allen.  
"I fought against you."  
"I've got an agenda okay?" said Ken.  
"If you want to reach me, I'll be at my summer home at this adress…" Ken handed Allen a folded piece of paper,on it was the adress.

"I'll be leaving back for my home in the next three days," said Ken. "so I had better start thinking about it if I was you , it's the chance of a lifetime ya know! Well,I've gotta be going now,I've gotta meet back with my deadbet hordes of fans, sign autographs an such, be seeing ya!"

Just before Ken exited the locker room,he looked down at the unconscious Steve Bolt.  
"Oh,by the way," he said.  
"you may wanna give this trainer of yours a few lessons in tact and understanding,he almost makes Guile look seem like the pope."  
"Guile…who?" thought Allen.  
"Take care now and remember what I said okay?" said ken.  
"S..sure!" said Allen.

And with that,Ken left the locker room to return to the mob of fans that blocked the exitway where Ken was trying to leave. Allen unfolded the piece of paper, on it was the adress for the Sunny acres area in southern California. "Hmmm.." he replied.

Without another thought,Allen finished his gatorade, tossed it in the waste can, packed up his duffle bag and exited from the locker room,just as Steve Bolt regained conciousness.  
"Hey..what,huh?" he slowly replied. When Steve came to,everyone was gone  
"Hey,where'd everygbody go?" he said. Allen meanwhile went out the back way since Ken was still trying to get through the mob to his limo. Allen went through the back alley, found a loading bus, and took the nearest ride back home to his family. 

When the bus arrived at fourth street in the subarban area(My geography with California isn't all that good,so I'm trying to make this up as I go along, please bear with me if you all,I'm trying to be creative.-Aaron.) Allen had gotten off and walked towards his house by sidewalk.

The subarban area was known as 'Cool Valley acres.' A quiet and beautifully peaceful housing project filled with middle-upper working class families, it was especially charming for parents and chidren in the summer for swimmming and playtime, even a local ice-cream truck would come up and downward on the weekends. It was the place that Allen had been raised since childhood, and a happy childhood it was for Allen and his family,going to the beach and Balboa Park.

Allen's thoughts still drifted off to Ken's offer as he neared his house. The Snider family home was indeed a charming sight, it was a two-story house with light chocolate brown and white trim to the wood, beautiful white curtains and electric candles were seen through the windows, an effect added by his mother by watching home décor shows. The driveway was a smooth blacktop and a double door garage and a basketball court was added to it.

Just as Allen came upon his home, the first garage door automatically opened, and out came Allen's family in a chrome colored '98 Mustang, his parents and brother were in it as they backed the car out.

"Allen!" said Daniel as he pulled up to him and rolled down the window.  
" dad,mom,Nick!" said Allen,half smiling.  
"What are you all doing?"  
"We're going out for Pizza Hut!" said Nicholas.  
"We're really sorry about your match honey." Said Brenda.  
"Yeah well," said Allen. "You win some you lose some as they say."  
"You came really close but you made your family proud son!" said Daniel.  
"We want you to know that."  
"Thanks dad,mom," said Allen. "but it was really a load for me,taking a powder like that,I've never lost before."

"Well there you have it Allen." said Daniel. "No one is this world is invincible!"  
"He's right Allen," said Brenda. "We all make mistakes sometime."  
"Yeah," said Nicholas. "That Ken dude got lucky!"  
"Ken?" laughed Daniel. "What's his girlfriend's name,Barbie?"  
"Oh Danny!" said Brenda. "You shouldn't make fun of other people's names,maybe it's short for Kenneth." "Anyways son," said Daniel. "We're sorry we didn't come to you in the locker room, we figured you wanted some time alone. Lina felt the same and decided to give you some time alone."  
"Yeah thanks I needed it." Said Allen.

"We also decide to take you out for some pizza when we got back." Said Brenda.  
"Yeah, so hop in son," said Daniel. "We'll take you out for your favorite, stuffed crust pizza."  
"I don't know…" sighed Allen. "I'm not really dressed for it." Allen was still wearing his karate clothes.

"You look fine son!" said Daniel. "We've seen some other oddly-dressed wierdos at the Pizza Hut."  
"That's okay dad," said Allen. "but I'm not really hungry,I just need to crash somewhere."  
"But-!" said Daniel.  
"I think what Allen's trying to say is dear," said Brenda. "he's really tired after the match and needs some sleep and that's quite understandable."  
"Well,okay." Said Daniel as he handed Allen the house keys.

"Just make sure the house is locked up good and tight okay?"  
"You got it dad ." said allen.  
"We'll bring you back some pizza and breadsticks dear." Said Brenda.

And with that,the Sniders drove off into the sunset as night began to pass on the area. Allen turned to his house and unlocked the door, after locking it back and placing his duffle bag down, Allen slumped into a nearby sofa chair.

"Ooohh…what a night!" he said. "I may never fight again after this day"  
Suddenly,the phone rang ,Allen went up to get it.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the reciever. "  
Allen?" said a male voice.  
"Steve?" said Allen.  
"Uh…yeah." He said.  
"What do you want?" said Allen rather bluntly.  
"Look I really wanted to tell you how sorry I am for trying to belt you like that, I ..really lost my head there."  
"You sure did!"said Allen  
. "Look,I just got frustrated,that's all." Said Steve. "Just when I was about to punch ya…I blacked out." "Blacked…out?" said Allen.  
"Yeah," said steve.  
"Must've been a stroke or something. When I came to,you were gone, but I guess I can't blame you."  
"Yeah, I guess not." Said Allen.

"Look,Steve,I'm really sorry I let you down,you were right, I should've used the fireball move more,but I didn't." "Well,I hope you learn a lesson from this kid." Said Steve.  
"It's better to learn from others about something than on your own. But hey,you couldn't have known about that guy's super moves,hell I didn't know either. But you always learn something from mistakes like that."

"So next time,use the moves I taught ya,got it?"  
"Got it." Said Allen. "Look I really need to get some sleep okay? I'll talk at you tomorrow."  
"Same here Allen." said Steve."I don't really know why ,but my head really aches here ,oohh! I'll get some sleep too ,you take care now,and keep practicing."  
"I will," said Allen.  
"See ya tomorrow,bye." Steve hung up just as Allen did.

"Hmmmm…" thought Allen.  
"He does't remember getting creaed by Ken?" Allen thought back to when Ken used that uppercut on steve. "There must be something to that move." Said Allen.  
"Well, I'll figure it out some other time, I really should call Lina's house,but I'm really beat!" Allen went upstairs and went to his bedroom. His bedroom was adorned with posters of martial arts heroes like Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris,even a poster of Jean Claude Van Damme was on his very walls. His trophy shelf was adorned with several trophies from winning many tournaments in the San Diego valleys and other statewide competitions.

Pictures of himself as a boy and his family were at his small writing desk, especially a beautifully framed pcture of his girlfriend Lina Wiu stood out among them. Lastly,a blue surf board was nailed to his wall to show his other hobbies martial arts. Allen changed into his undershirt and shorts and put his soiled karate gi in the dirty clothes upstairs clothes hamper. Before turning in,he looked one last time at the piece of paper with the address of where Ken asked to meet him.  
"I'll need time to think of this." He thought and rememberd what Ken had told him."You're still a big fish in a small pond." And without another thought Allen turned off the lights, went to bed and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning,Allen woke up to the bright sunlight that was peering through his window.  
"Nnnhh…" he replied,still groggy from last night. Allen was also 18 years of age and was going to be a senior in high school, so it was his first week for summer vacation. After having gone to the bathroom, he changed clothes and into a tank top and blue jean shorts,and headed downstairs into the kitchen. There,at the kitchen table,his family was there about to have breakfast. Daniel sat at the table,reading the morning paper, Nicholas was reading an issue of EGM(ELECTRONIC GAMING MONTHLY.) and Brenda was cooking a hearty breakfast of pancakes,sausage,and muffins.

"Hey there,look who's up!" said Daniel. "The would-be champion of California!"  
"Daniel!" said Brenda, waving her spatula at her husband.  
"Hey,hey!" said daniel. "Just a joke."  
"It's alright mom," said Allen as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"there's some truth in that. I should've used the moves that Steve taught me, but I refused, and look where it got me."  
"Oh,honey!" said Brenda as she set the food on the table.  
"There'll be other tournaments."  
"That's right!" said Daniel. "There will be one in San Francisc next month for a gand prize of 2 thousand dollars,maybe you can compete there."  
"I don't want to compete for money dad." Said Allen.  
"This tourney was for US champion of all North America. I didn't know about that Ken guy's moves."  
"We saw that you went into the same locker room that Steve went into," said Brenda. "did anything bad happen?"

"Well…" said Allen,he decided not to tell them about what happened between him and his sensei,he didn't want to start a ruckus. But he decided to tell them about when Ken went to see him.  
"What, that guy had the nerve to see you after the way he floored you after the match?"  
"He probably came to gloat!" said Nicholas.  
"Hey,hold on a second there," said Allen. "He didn't come to gloat,he actually…"

As they ate breakfast,Allen told his family in great detail about what Ken had told him.  
"And he gave me this adress on where to find him." Allen handed the paper to his father, he and his wife looked at it.  
"Sunny Acres?" she replied. "That's all the way down in the south."  
"The guy must come from a rich family to stay down there."

"He says you wants to help you become even more stronger?" said Nicholas.  
"I guess that's it." Said Allen. "but he would'nt say anything else unless I come out to see him. He sounded very sincere, but I just don't know whether or not to take up on his offer."

"Well I think you should go dear," said Brenda. "it would help you see more of the world, and you could learn a few pointers from a real master."  
"I don't think so." Said daniel. "I think that Ken guy is just wanting Allen to come out and be his personal punching bag for a sum of money, well I wouldn't buy it!"  
"I think he should go dad!" said Nicholas. "Allen could go up to Ken, use a surprise attack on him,bust his ass a few thousand times and he—"  
"Nicholas Snider!" shouted Brenda."You watch your language!"  
"OOPS!" replied Nicholas.

"Sorry mom!"  
"You should be!" said Brenda."Honestly!"  
"Heh,heh!" said Daniel. "Boy's becoming a regular man eh?"  
"There's nothing manly about him spewing obscenities! Did you teach him to do that?" said Brenda.  
"Well er…I uh…" said Daniel.

"Hey,hey,c'mon you guys!" said Allen.  
"This whole thing sounds kind of interesting,I just needsome time to figure it out, and he gave me three days to think about it, before he leaves back for Washington." The family looked at Allen.  
"Well son," said Daniel. "the decision is up to you alone of course,just don't make any hasty decisions is all,and remember what happened yesterday.  
" "I know," said Allen. "and thanks for listening."  
"That's what parents are for Allen." said Brenda. "Just try to make the right choice."

Allen got up from the table. "I'm gonna go out and shoot some hoops." He said. "Good idea,I'll join you!" said Nicholas.  
"Have fun you too, and don't get to close to the street." Said Brenda.  
"Well I've gotta get to work at the shipping bay." Said Daniel  
"bye honey!" Daniel kissed his wife and left for the garage door.  
"Have a good day,dear!" said Brenda.

Whilst Daniel hopped in the chevy ford truck and pulled out, Allen and his little brother played some basketball on the driveway. Allen may have been taller than Nicholas, but that wasn't going stop Nick from outshooting him on the ball.  
"Yeah,go Shaq!" shouted Nicholas as he dunked another ball.  
"Hey,no fair,hold still!" said Allen playfully.  
"I may be shorter,but I'm faster than you turtle-man!"

"Turtle-man?" said Allen as he knocked the ball from his hand and got back on the rebound.  
"Turtleman this!" said Allen as he did a slam dunk!  
"Yeessss!" shouted Allen.  
"And the crowd goes wild! Maybe I should've been a basketball player instead of a karate fighter huh?"

"No way man!" said Nicholas. "You'd make a regular Dennis Rodman the way you play—Hahaha!" "Rodman?"said Allen. "That's an insult,come here ya little-!"  
Allen grabbed ahold of Nicholas around the neck and started rubbing his knuckles into his scalp.

"Killer noogie, killer noogie!" laughed Allen.  
"Aaah,no!" shouted Nicholas.  
"Help,help!" Suddenly,Lina Wiu, Allen's girlfriend came up.  
"Well,well," she said. "Am I interrupting something?"  
"Hey what..?" said Allen.  
"Lina!"  
"Hi Allen." said Lina. "Playing with your little brother?"

"Well I uh…" said Allen.  
"He's killing me,help,child abuse!" laughed Nicholas  
"Hey!" said Allen as he let loose of his brother.  
"You said I looked like Rodman!"  
"Did not!" said Nicholas.  
"Don't you think you should be someplace else little bro?" said Allen  
. "Yeah,yeah,I get it!" said Nicholas.  
"I'll just go inside while you put the moves on your girl!"  
"Nicholas!" shouted Allen.  
"Okay,okay!" he said. "I'm going!" And with that, Nicholas went back inside the house.

"Uh…sorry about that I uh…" said Allen,his words trailing off. Lina laughed.  
"It's all right Allen." she said. "My little sister Andrea has done worse if you remember."  
"How could I forget." Said Allen,remembering when he first met Lina's family.  
"How are you today?" he asked.  
"Oh ,I'm super, thanks for asking!" said Lina doing her Big Gay Al impersonation. Allen laughed.  
"And you Allen?" she asked sweetly.  
Allen sighed and said: "Well you know ,yesterday at the tournament and all.." 

"I know," said Lina. "I'm really sorry about what happened. But you know what, I've got something that make you feel all better!"  
"Really?" said Allen.  
"What?"  
"This." Said Lina as she grabbed the back of Allen's neck and planted a sensously wet kiss on Allen's lips.

"Mmmm.." replied Allen as he felt pleasure flow from his chest. His girlfriend always knew how to make him feel just right. As they seperated for air. Allen eyed Lina from head-to-toe,she was looking absolutely gorgeous today! With her long silken black hair that went down to behind. She wore a purple skirt dress with pull-on straps and a sleeveless white shirt was on underneath it ,her bracelet sandles and cute round straw hat completed her cute appearance. She had a well-rounded face with dark-blue eyes,a cute perky nose and soft lips that completed her beauty. She was of chinese heritage and it made her beauty seem quite exotic. She came from the Wiu's, an oriental family that owned a successful chinese restaurant in town called the Jade Dragon.

She and Allen had known each other since grade school, and their friendship went far from being just pals. She didn't really approve him of being a fighter, but she wouldn't let it get in the way of their relationship, their love. Lina was kind of glad that Allen didn't win the tournament,but she felt pretty sad for him anyway.

"Oh,Allen," she said."I'm so sorry. I knew it meant a lot to you."  
"Yeah it did." Said Allen. "I should have listened to Steve."  
"He must've been pretty sore at you." Said Lina.  
"Oh,he was," said Allen. "but he got over it ,tough guys like him always do."  
"I also know of someplace else that might just cheer you up," said Lina smiling. "If you really want to go there." Allen suddenly perked up."  
You mean Balboa Park?"  
"Mmm-hmm.." replied Lina.  
"Aalll riiight!" shouted Allen, as he grabbed Lina's arm and headed for the garage.

Inside was Allen's 98 Honda white motorcycle.(Not to be confused with the sf sumo wrestler.-Aaron.)Allen hoisted her and the back seat ,buckled her in.  
"Whoa!" thought Lina."looks like I just bit off more than I could chew, but hey,when he's enthusiastic, there's no stopping Allen Snider!"

Allen placed his and Lina's heads and jumped on. Suddenly Allen's mother came out out the side kitchen door. "Allen?" she said. "Where are you going?"  
"Lina and I are going to the park mom!" said Allen. "We'll be back soon!" And with that, Allen started the engine,revved up his cycle,and took off!  
"Oh,that boy!" said Brenda as she shut the garage door.

Meanwhile Allen and his girlfriend were taking a pleasant but fast paced drive across town,they cut hrought the city streets in the bay town area and where they made it to their destination, Balboa park was an excellent for family and friend get-together,it had amusement rides,tourist attractions,andd even the San Diego zoo.

There,the two lovebirds enjoyed the day together and taking in the sights and thrills of the park. Finally,they both settled down and rested in a quiet grassy area with trees. There was a tree where they could sit together and be alone. Allen had such a gret time with Lina, he almost had forgotten all about the tournament yesterday,almost. Allen decided to tell Lina all that happened yesterday,and what Ken had offered him. "So," she said. "He's offering you some help on your fighting ability?" "Looks that way." Said Allen. "It souns pretty temmpting,maybe he's offering some sort of rematch. But my conscience is telling me not to get petty or selfish about this. I mean,I really wanted to win that trophy and title for grand champion,but I won't know what Ken is offering unless I go there,and he says he's leaving in three days from now."

Lina was having to make a hard decision as well,she loved Allen lots ,but she didn't want him to become something of an egotistical jerk or worse ,but he was always there for her and her feelings, he made her so happy and she really wanted what was best for him and she understood that the tourney meant a lot to him, but she wondered,would he still be the same man she loved?

"Well Allen," said Lina. "If you want to go,then you should."  
"Really?" asked Allen.  
"Here's some advice," she said. "If you don't buy what he's selling, then don't go for it. Remember,it's your choice,just make the right one and don't turn back."  
"I won't babe,believe me." Said Allen as he looked into her blue eyes.  
"Hey,you know what?"  
"What?" she asked.  
"I think I love ya!" said Allen smiling.  
"I think I love you too, sweetums!" said Lina. And without another word,the two lovers pulled each other close ,kissed once more,and sank into the depths of passion. (Author's notes:I just thought this story could use a little romance is all. I was inspired by the scenes of Ken and his girlfriend Eliza in Street Fighter 2 the animated movie. Still I think they make a cute couple,don't you think?"-Aaron.)

The next morning, young Allen went out jogging to keep himself fit. He put on a blue jogging outfit and hit the streets followed by the beaches. When Allen stopped for a rest, he continued to think about Ken's offer and advice: "You're stll a big fish in a small pond." His words echoed in Allen's mind. Finally,he came to a decision,for better or worse he was going to see Ken and see what he was offering to help him win the next tournament! And with that,he jogged back home to tell his family of his decision.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER...


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Dragon CH.3

Later that same evening, Allen had told his family of his decision, that he was going to go Ken's summer home at sunny acres for his proposition, some were thrilled for him like his father and brother, but his mother was of course a bit worried.

The nexy day, at the city bus depot, Allen was packed and ready to go. His family was there, his girlfriend Lina was there, his trainer Steve Bolt was there, and several of his high schoool friends were there to see him off.

"You'll do us all proud son!" said Daniel.  
"Yeah,kick that ken's butt to the moon!" said Nicholas.  
"Nicholas!" said Brenda.  
"He said butt,dear," said Daniel. "that's not vulgar."  
"It's still not right." She said as she walked up to Allen.  
"You've got everything right dear?" she said.  
"Trust me mom." He said.

"I've got all I need,clothes, money, books, provisions, yes even clean underwear so you won't go embarrassing me like you would." The others just laughed.  
"Oh,Allen." she said. "Just give your mom a hug that's all!"  
"Sure mom." Said Allen as he hugged his mother. Next ,Allen went over to Steve.  
"Whatever it is you're gonna do, just make sure you learn something from it, okay?" he said.  
"Will do Thunderbolt." Said Allen. "Just control your hot-ass temper okay?"  
"Uh…yeah." Said steve a little embarassed.

Finally Allen went over to the love of his life ,Lina.  
"I promise I'll write to you as long as it takes Lina." Said Allen.  
"I promise."  
"I know." She said as Lina threw her arms around Allen and kissed him. Suddenly,she whispered into his ear: "Don't take this the wrong way Allen,if you go out with any other girls and I find out about it, you're dead meat!" Allen stiffened a bit at what his Lina had just said,but hten he remembered what they say about a woman's scorn.

"Uh..you got it sweets."  
"Good," said Lina smiling.  
"I'm glad we understand each other." And with that,Allen picked up his suitcase, took one last look at his loved ones,waved goodbye, and boarded the bus that was leaving for the south.  
"Good-bye, good luck, we'll miss you, go get'em Allen!" shouted several of his friends.  
"I'll be back soon, I promise!" he shouted and boarded the bus. The bus boarded up and took off for the south of route 54, as Allen's loved ones watched in the distance.

"There goes a brave man." Said Steve.  
"He should be, he's my son." Said Daniel.  
"Oh,I hope he'll be all right." Said Brenda.  
"He will be ." said lina. "I'm sure of it."  
"I wonder what Ken Masters has got planned for him." Thought Steve.

looked out at the scenic countryside as the bus traveled from San Diego to the southern parts of California. Finally, after 108 miles of travelling, he finally made it the Sunny Acres housing development. Allen had gotten off at the local bus depot as the bus travelled to it's next destination. Allen looked around looked around,he saw a stretch of road between the two fields across from him. Allen didn't know where to go exactly even though he had the address of a certain summer house. He went over to a small country store to ask for directions. Sure enough, the clerk inside told him about the location of exactly where the summer house was.

Allen walked along the lone highway that was next to a forest until he came across a road called "Hospitality RD. that was written in the address. Allen walked up the road until he came upon a beautiful summer home of ivory white and grey color that was nestled in the forest's opening.

"This must be the place." Allen said as he walked towards the house. He walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell, a melodic sound rang through the house.  
"Cute."said Allen. Just then,the door opened,and out stepped a man with balding hair and glasses.  
"You the butler here?" said Allen.  
"I'm actually the housekeeper." He said.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah," said Allen. "I'm looking for a Ken Masters. He asked me to come up here at this adress." Allen showed the man the adress on paper.  
"You've come to the right place Mr..?"  
"Snider,Allen Snider." He said. "I'm here to see him."  
"Come this way won't you?" said the keeper.  
"Sure." Said Allen as he entered the house and the keeper shut the door behind him.

Allen followed the keeper through the inside of the summer home, it's insides were of lavish, comfartable surroundings consisting of an entertainment room, kitchen, a games room, two bedrooms, a living room,and two bedrooms.

"Man," thought Allen. "This guy must make more than my dad!"  
Upon arriving outside, they came upon a large sparkling swimming pool, built with a diving board and slide.

"What, no babes in bikinis?' said Allen.  
" is not expecting guests today Mr Snider." said the man. "But he had one h*lluva celebration party two nights concerning his victory at a tournament in San Diego." Allen grunted. "Oh yeah. By the way ,where is he?" The man pointed to a nearby opening clear in the forest nearby.  
"Over there,training." He said.  
"Thank you much," said Allen as he walked towards Ken.  
"Certainly sir." Said the man as he walked back inside the house. Allen strolled on over to where Ken was.

Sure enough,the Shotokan warrior was training his moves, his powers, and flexing his muscles by bashing his fists and feet against a training dummy that was tied up against a tree. Ken was still dressed in his red gi, the one he wore at the tournament,only this time he wore just the bottom half with the black belt still tied on it and his fighters gloves with it.

He was punching,smashing,kicking,and bashing against the dummy with all his might and strength. He did a spin kick, a left punch, a right punch, a head butt,and finally, he finished it with another super Dragon Punch straight up against the dummy itself!

"Sho-ryu-ken!" shouted Ken as his punch tore the very dummy appart from the front!  
"Whoops!" said Ken. "Looks like I got carried away again ,that's the fourth doll this week."  
Allen shivered at he just saw.  
"Hoo-boy!" he thought. "That could've been me."

Ken turned around to see Allen,who had finally arrived.  
"Ah,I see you finally came." He said.  
"Yeah," said Allen. "I had to think it over with my family and friends. I'm not too late or anything am I?"  
"Oh no,no." said Ken assuringly. "I'll be leaving back tomorrow morning,but I kind of wish you'd arrived a lot sooner Allen. Because we've got a lot to do for you."  
"What's this 'WE' stuff?" said Allen. "And what the heck exactly are you offering for me here Mr. Masters?"  
"First off," said Ken. "Call me Ken, if you would. And second of all, I'll explain, just let me rest in the shade of the pool. C'mon over here." 

Allen and Ken went over to the pool area that was behind the house,and sat under an umbrella table with plastic lined chairs.  
"Whew!" replied Ken,wiping the sweat off his face and shoulders with his towel.  
"What a workout!"  
"I'll say." Said Allen. "You always punch like that,and so hard?"  
"I always. the legendary Dragon Punch, the sacred move of the legendary Shotokan."  
"Dragon Punch,Shotokan?" said Allen. "What the heck is all that stuff?"  
"For someone in the karate biz," said Ken. "You don't quite know the whole story do you? But then I guess that trainer of yours didn't either did he?"

"No." sighed Allen. "Steve was always the type to display and train the more aggressive and stronger types of karate ,he did however develop the same kind of fireball projectile that he taught me, the Soul Force."  
"Really," said Ken. "Why's it called that?"  
"Steve says," said Allen. "If you focus enough of your strength,you agression, your fury, you could actually summon a fireball of chi-energy from your very soul itself. And that's what he taught me."  
"Interesting." Said Ken. "Not too many fighters here in America know that sort of thing when it comes to the chi-force."

"Oh,before we continue our discussion,you thirsty?" said Ken. "I'm sure your long travel has made you rather parched."  
"Well I uh…" replied Allen.  
"Davis!" shouted Ken. Just then,out came the same bald man with glasses that Allen had met.

"Yes ?" he said. "  
Two ice cold lemonades please." Said Ken.  
"Certainly sir." Said Davis as he went into the kitchen.  
"I see you had learned a fireball too, huh?" said Allen.  
"Yup." Said Ken. "I learned it from the great master of Japan, Master Gouken."  
"And this Shotokan art?" said Allen.

Ken went into great but brief detail of the legendary Sheng Long and how he founded the art of Shotokan millions of years ago and how he handed down from one generation to the next. (Author's notes and commentary: This version of the shotokan legend and how it was founded is my own version and what I've read on the net,and street fighter websites, if anyone has any additional info on this Sheng Long character and anyhting else on the shotokan,please let me know at the message board, because some say he exists and some say the name is just chinese for Dragon Punch.-Aaron.)

"Amazing story there Ken." Said Allen.  
"I wish master Steve had knew about that kind of thing."  
"Well you can't always be a master of everything now can you?" said Ken.

Davis had finally came out with the two drinks and served them up on a silver tray, the drinks were in two tall glasses both with a straw and a small umbrella.

"So what exactly did you want me out here for anyways Ken?" asked Allen.  
Ken sipped his lemonade through the straw and answered:  
"Well it's like this, I was really impressed by the way you destroyed my fireball like that at the tourney. I have never in my entire life of street fighting see anyone do that before!"

"Well looks like I'm one of the first to do that then." Grinned Allen.  
"How do you even do that?" said Ken.  
"That's my secret." Said Allen.  
"And I'll tell you what,Steve didn't teach me how to do it either."  
"Well I'll be." Said Ken. "A self-taught move. Better than what I've seen Dan Hibiki do."

"You know Dan Hibiki?" said Allen.  
"Sure!" said Ken." "I've met and fought him a few times. He was…pretty good, but man does he need improvement on his fireball move."  
"I saw that guy on ESPN on a few times on a karate tournament and demo class." Said Allen. "I've always wanted to learn how to do that double leap kick of his."  
"Yeah,that was one move you had to admire him for." Said Ken. "But anyways, since you did lose to me, I'm offering you a real chance of reaching your potential."  
"Really?" said Allen. "And why do you want to do that?"

"Like I said Allen,you really impressed," said Ken. "Not an easy thing to do for a fighter like me. And I see the potential you have. I'm really sorry that I defeated you, but it's all in the tournament right?"  
"I suppose." Said Allen. "Personally,I was hoping you would have survived my Dragon Punch like you did my fireball ,but I guess it was a first for you.. and your sensei."  
"I guess so." Said Allen.  
"So how about it Allen?" said Ken rising from his seat. "I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime to be trained by a real Shotkan master, if you reach the potential, you'll be the greatest fighter who ever lived, next to me of course!" 

Allen thought about it once again, he already had powerful moves, but he remembered what happened when he used his Justice Fist on Ken, his trainer Steve showed him all he knew, and if Ken taught him some of his moves, who knows what Allen could achieve the next time? Allen rose up and said:

"All right Ken Masters! You got yourself a student on your hands,I'll do it!"  
"Alright,you made the right choice, Allen Snider!" said Ken as he shook Allen's hand.  
"So when do when we begin?" asked Allen.  
"Right now if you'd like." Said Ken. "Just have Davis show you to the guest room, change into your training clothes and met me out in that part of the woods where an old farm house is, got it?"  
"Sure do." Said Allen as he went inside to change.

Later,Allen came back out in the same purple gi that hw wore in the tournament, bandaged fists and all. After that,he went out towards the old white farm house that was nestled near the woods. When he came upon it,Ken opened the side door and came out, all dressed up completely in his red gi.  
"Oh boy." Thought Allen. "Now isn't this deja 'vu?"  
"Nice to see you're still wearing your gi getup again." Said Ken. "Makes the whole session seem a lot more interesting."  
"I'm sure." Said Allen cracking his knucles.

"Okay Allen," said Ken. "Step this way won't you?" Allen followed Ken into the barn, inside,was a collection of excersise and training equipment.  
"Whoa!" said Allen.  
"Your work-out place?"  
"Yeah!" said Ken. "I usually come here in California after a big match, for relaxing and training. My father owns a lot of land in California,but this is my own spot in Sunny Acres."

"You definetely make a lot more than my dad." Said Allen. "He's the manager at the shipping docks back in San Diego."  
"Hey,I'm just an inheritance reciever and tournament fighter." Said Ken. "My father made his fortune just the same your dad makes his. By earning it, even though he got lucky striking oil back in Texas when it began."  
"Obviously." Said Allen. "So how do we begin?"

Ken picked up another of the training dolls filled with sand that he uses.  
"From scratch." He said.  
"C'mon!" the two warriors stepped outside and went towards a large tree,Ken tied the doll to the tree and allowed Allen to began training.  
"Take some of your best shots on the dummy." Said Ken. "Focus your innermost fighting spirit on it as you strike." 

Allen nodded and began striking, punching,and kicking at the dummy, bringing out his strength at it's best potential.  
"Not bad." Said Ken. "But you needed to bring out your chi while you were at it,like this!" Ken began smashing away at the dummy, while he was at it, Allen could see streams of colored energy flowing from Ken's strong body ,the energies were of his focused chi. Until finally, Ken did another of his dragon punches, but this time he didn't do it so hard that he ripped the doll open.  
"Sho-ryu-ken!" he shouted. "There,you see. nothing to it."  
"Easy for you to say." Said Allen. "All I feel is my strength when I strike something."  
"Inner chi comes from a person's strengths,their spirits, their hopes,what makes them truly feel focused."  
"You mean kind of like positive thoughts?" said Allen.  
"Precisely!" said Ken. "So go at it again Allen, and this time feel yourself focus!"

Allen looked at the training doll long and hard, he searched his thoughts for something to make him feel really positive. Then suddenly,he found it, he thought of his beloved girl Lina, and released a fist full of chi energy right into the doll's chest, literally punching through it!

"Yeah!" he shouted.  
"All right,Allen!" said Ken. "I knew you could do it!"  
"I did do it,"said Allen. "I focused a positive thought,and cut loose." Allen let loose of the dummy,he punctured a great big hole in it,and sand was pouring from it.

"Oops!" said Allen. "Sorry about your doll there I—"  
"No need to be sorry Allen." assured Ken. "You've taken the first step to being a true Shotokan!"

As the rest of the day followed, Ken continued to train Allen for some new moves, he finally managed to teach Allen how to do a Dragon Punch uppercut, it wasn't as powerful as Ken's, but it was very effective, Allen decided to call it his RISING DRAGON uppercut. Ken also helped Allen create a more powerful fireball that was even greater than the one that Steve had taught him. Allen aimed his throw at the metal target board attached to the tree and let loose an even more powerful fireball that exploded into a fiery blast of chi energy!

"Wow,I did it!" shouted Allen.  
"We'll call that move the FIRE FORCE!" said Ken triumphantly. After that,Ken tried to teach Allen the super-spin kick,but no matter how hard Allen tried,he couldn't do no more than a simple roundhouse spin kick.

"Hmmm.." replied Ken. "Well Dan doesn't have a super spin kick either and he does okay." "You'll just have to develop your own kicks Allen,otherwise you've got it all down pat."  
"Okay!" said Allen rather excited. "Does this mean I've become a Shotokan like you Ken?"  
"Not yet I'm afraid." Said Ken. "You've reached your potential in power in just a day, now you've got to learn how to use it properly." "And how do I that?" asked Allen.

"Starting first thing tomorrow," said Ken."you're going to begin your world tour training adventure,and if you suceed,you may very well become the world's greatest warrior of all!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, both Ken Masters and Allen Snider had arrived in Ken's home town of Seattle, Washington, the evergreen state. The two fighter's had arrived at his father's mansion in the hills. Allen was amazed at the size and beauty of the mansion.

"Wow!" was all Allen could say. "This is the first time I've ever been in a mansion before." He said.  
"And the first time I went to Washington by airplane(I almost forgot to mention they went by airplane-sorry!-Aaron.).  
"You middle class people sure lead a modest life at times Allen." said Ken. "First time you ever been to Washington?"  
"Nope." Said Allen. "I was out here on a field trip back in 8th grade once. It's really nice out here."  
"Yeah a lot of my families came from here." Said Ken. "By the way," said Allen.

"You never really did tell me the real reason why you got into martial arts Ken." Said Allen.  
"Oh,it was my father's idea of course. He figured it was a way to instill discipline and manners into me."  
"A bad boy were ya?" said Allen.

"You bet!" said Ken. "I did things you wouldn't believe, since my parents were rich I thought I could get away with anything. So, my parents found out about this Gouken guy and decided to send me to Japan and enroll me. The lessons were tough at first, but thanks to the guidance of master Gouken and a guy who became a life-long friend named Ryu, I learned to better control my rage and temper."  
"And this Ryu guy?" said Allen.

"He was another one of his students, he's become a legend back in places like Thailand, China,Japan and such, but he's another story entirely. The other two students of his were Dan, and a guy I never really knew named Retsu(a forgotten character from the original very first Street fighter video game from Capcom.-Aaron.) While Ryu and me became his star students ,Dan and Retsu never really amounted to much, Dan went off to find the man who killed his father after learning what he could from Gouken. Retsu went off to learn from other masters."

"After graduating Ryu went on to learn more about fighting and enlightenment, while I became a popular champion in karate tournaments everywhere, well at least in my home state as well in places like New York,New Jersey and such. But enough about me and my dreams, what's yours?"

"My reasons were pretty diferrent," said Allen. "I got into watching kung-fu movies of my favorites,Bruce Lee,Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, and such. By the time I was 15, I wanted to learn karate, so my dad enrolled into Steve Bolt's dojo, and well I'm sure you can figure out what went from there that led to the San Diego tournament."

"Yeah,"said Ken."You learned how to fight and particapated in tourneys."  
"Yeah," said Allen. "I gotta tell ya that move you taught me on how to make my fireball even stronger really helped."  
"That's right." Said Ken. "You thought of a positive thought,and you released it. By the way, what did you think of anyway?"

"My girlfriend of course." Answered Allen,as he fished into his pocket and took out a photo of her and handed it to Ken.  
"Her name's Lina Wiu." He said. Ken whistled and said:  
"She's really fine looking." Ken went over to a nearby table and handed a portrait of his girlfriend, she was a gorgeous woman with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes.  
"And this is..?" asked Allen.  
"Eliza Anderson." Ken answered(Yeah,I made the last name up,so what is Eliza's last name anyway?-Aaron.)

"She's my girl and fiancee."  
"Lucky you!" said Allen. "you find time for each other?"  
"Whenever we can," said Ken. "She's from California also and a rich family. Well anyways, we're getting way off topic and what we're supposed to do. So follow me to the study."

Both Ken and Allen walked into a room filled to the brim with books on it's very shelves that reached to the ceiling. In the center of the room was a desk,and on the desk were severeal items: a cloth sack, a few rolled up maps, passports, and a walkie-talkie.

"What's all this for?" said Allen. "Mission impossible?"  
"For a street fighter yes." Said Ken. "These are going to be for your journey."  
"My journey?" said Allen.

"That's right." Said Ken. "You're going to go on a training mission around the world to find the skills, strengths, and experience you need to become a full-fledged warrior. You'll be going up against a variety of fighters I've chosen and contacted for you to fight. If you defeat them, take an item off of them and place it in this clothsack if you defeat them all and bring them back to me, you'll have graduated and become a true Shotokan! Do you accept?"

"You bet I do!" said Allen.  
"That's great!" said Ken as he showed him the other items.  
"These are maps of the different locations you'll be going to, along with passports and you'll stay in contact with me all times through this walkie-talkie radio. We'll also provide you food, and supplies on your trip."  
"So when do we begin?" said Allen.  
"Right now if you want." Said Ken.  
"I'm more than ready." Said Allen clenching his fist."  
"You got it man!" said Ken. 

Hours later via another a plane trip to Patterson NJ, both Ken and Allen arrived at a local Air Force base. The sign on the gates said: PATTERSON AIR FORCE BASE:VISITORS WELCOME TODAY. The two had arrived in a black limo, and Ken had looked out the window,and at his watch.

"Right on time." He said. Allen had changed into his karate clothes again.  
"You ready for some action Allen?" said Ken.  
"As I ever will be." Allen said a little nervously.  
"Who is this guy I'm fighting,and why here?"  
"This man you're about to face is on the first of the list is always the first on the list of American street fighters." Said Ken.

"His name is Willaim Guile, first captain of the United States Air Force, and an expeirenced street fighter himself. He's a pretty hardened man to get to know, deep down he's a pretty gentle guy, but unfortunately, it seldom shows, and you do not want to make an enemy out of this man. He holds grudges like scars."

"Sounds like you've had experience with him." Said Allen.  
"Oh,I have,believe me." Said Ken. "We've fought before and I defeated him barely, he and I aren't on the best of terms right now, but I've asked him nicely on this,a nd it wouldn't take long. You know there's an interesting story about him and a guy named Charlie and…well that's another story entirely,and time is pretty short."

"I'm getting' kinda nervous Ken." Said Allen.  
"Well don't be." Said Ken. "You can do this,I know you can. All you have to do is defeat the guy and he'll give you his dog-tag necklace like I instructed. Now get out there, take the sack with you,and be prepared for anything."  
"Okay,here goes nothing." Allen exited from the back seat of the limo and approached the entrance of the base.

"Oh one more thing Allen," said Ken. "There's a little something you should watch out for that he has."  
"What?" said Allen.  
"His Sonic Boom and Flash Kick, there his signature moves,so watch out!"  
"I'll…remember that." Said Allen.

And without another word, Ken rolled up the window of his rented limo and had the driver speed away, leaving Allen to face the fighter at the base. Allen swallowed his breath, calmed himself and enterd the base, unaware of the challenge that awaited him. He strolled through the base, since it was the late afternoon, there were less people at the base.

The rows of fighter jets stood in rows like a car lot. One jet in particular was being repaired sat in a large hanger garage, it was being repaired by someone dressed in military gear, he wore a green tank top, a pair of camaflouged cargo pants and hiking boots. Even with his back turned, Allen could see a crop of golden yellow hair that was styled into a high flattop.

"You Guile?" said Allen. "The man turned to face Allen, he had a hard stern face with no eyebrows, his arms were made large were of large rippling muscles with an american flag tattoo on each side, and a silver dog tag hung around his neck that glistened brightly. The man stood over seven feet tall and was indeed a sight to see.

"Who wants to know?" he said.  
"Allen Snider, tournament fighter." He said. "Uh..Ken sent me."  
"Ah,so you're the one that the pretty-boy sent eh?" said Guile. "He says you want to be a great fighter." "Uhm,yeah I do." Said Allen.

"Well buckle up private," said Guile. " because if you're looking for a brawl ,you've come to the right place." "Okay." Said Allen. "When do we brgin?"  
"Right now!" said Guile as he pointed to a spot over by the planes. "We'll fight there." 

Allen placed the sack down by the hanger and followed Guile to the spot where they would begin. Both warriors faced each and bowed.  
"You ready to rock?" said Guile. Allen's eyes narrowed and said:  
"Yeah I'm ready."

Suddenly Guile threw his arms forward, and in doing he so he released a double pair of fireballs while shouting: "SONIC BOOM!"

The fireballs came hurtling towards Allen in a swirly circular motion, Allen was almost terrified in his tracks at what was coming towards him.

"Whoa!" shouted Allen as he leaped over the projectile just before it made contact with him! The fireball smashed into a nearby crate.  
"Yikes!" said Allen. "That could have been me!"  
"C'mon!" said Guile. "I haven't got all afternoon y'know!" Allen turned to face Guile.  
"Buddy," said Allen. "You're in for a world of hurt!" 

Without another word,Allen leapt into the air and came diving down towards Guile, but just before he could connect him with his foot, Guile had sommersaulted into the air and let out a powerful energy wave that knocked Allen straight to the ground!

"Oof!" he replied. Guile landed back on his feet and said:  
"That the best you got? Ken must be gettting pretty desperate thinking he can train other fighters to be like him." Allen rose to his feet and said angrily:  
"I'll show you how much I've got, Beetle Bailey!" Allen cupped his hands and his side and charged up his chi-energy, and just before Guile could react, Allen had released a swift but hard fireball at Guile, knocking him backwards!

"Ungh!" went Guile as he fell to the ground. "  
How's that for ya,brush head?" said Allen. Guile leapt back to his feet and said:  
"Now we're getting' somewhere!"  
"Hoo-boy!" thought Allen. "This guy makes Steve look like a civilized and reasonable person, and his hairstyle is worse than his." 

The battle continued as Guile threw another Sonic Boom at Allen, but no sooner did the projectile hit when Allen thrusted out his Justice Fist and destroyed the fireball!  
"What th..?" replied Guile.  
"I got a few tricks of my own soldieer boy," grinned Allen.  
"Let's see you beat that."  
"Okay!" said Guile.

Suddenly, the old soldier pilot leapt right towards Allen and began using more close-up efforts of his military martial-arts. Guile started throwing punches and back-fists, as well as stab kicks and roundhouse kicks at his opponent. Allen had never encounterd someone with military figthing before, but he adapted quickly to what Guile was doing and stayed on the defense by blocking and taking what he could. Finally,Guile went and did a swift leg sweep at Allen's feet ,but the young warrior was more alert than ever as he leapt into mid-air before Guile could have his way, but just as Allen landed back on his feet,Guile did another quick leg sweep that knocked Allen flat on his back!

"Ha-ha,gotcha!"  
Allen growled as he got back up, this was getting really serious.  
"I've got to use the moves that Ken had taught me." Thought Allen.

Guile thrusted forward,swinging his fists at Allen. Suddenly,Allen did the unbelievable,he positioned his fist under Guile's chin,and did a fast and hard Dragon punch!

"RISING DRAGON!" he shoted as his uppercut sent Guile flying! "Thud!" went Guile as he hit the ground.  
"All right," he said as he slowly arose.  
"Now I'm p*ssed!" "Oh boy!" thought Allen nervously. "Don't let him get to you Allen, he's just trying to intimidate you."

Guile clenched his fists and yellow energy began to glow and crackle from them,the glowing began to get bigger and bigger.

"Oh man!" thought Allen. "He must be charging up for a super-sonic boom! Oh man,why'd he have to go and do that? I've got to counter with something equal ,I know,the Fire Force, it's gotta work! And if it doesn't, well at least no one can't say I didn't die fighting!"

Without another thought, Allen began charging up his chi energy for a super fireball, orange colored energy began building up in his hands as he prepared to release his super projectile. The two warriors continued to build up more and more energy until finally, it happened! Both fighters released their projectiles in one giant blast!

"SONIC HURRICANE!" shouted Guile.  
"FIRE FORCE!" shouted Allen. Both energy blasts collided with each other and began grinding together like two bulls locking their horns in a shove match! Until finally,Guile's energy gave out and Allen's projectile burned right through making it's way towards Guile.

"Uh-oh!" was Guile's last words just before the fireball knocked him straight backwards,crashing right into a nearby jet! Guile was out like a light!  
"Yaahooo!" shouted Allen. "I did it,I beat him! My first victory in training ever, and it wasn't in a tournament either!" Allen went over to the sack and took out the radio ,there he contacted Ken.

"Ken!" Allen said into the radio. "Are you there?"  
"You bet I am!" said Ken over the radio. "I'm surprised you still are, I heard an explosion, did you beat him?"  
"You bet I did!" said Allen. "He's out cold!"  
"Good," said Ken. "Now's here what I want you to do, go over to Guile and take his dog-tag off him."  
"His dog-tag?" said Allen.  
"Don't argue about it Allen," said Ken. "just do it and get outta there, my chauffeur will be coming up in a bit, so be at the front gate, roger and out!"

"Right!" said Allen as he went over to Guile who was still unconscious. Slowly and carefully, he removed Guile's dog tags and placed them in the clothsack.

"I'd better get outta here!" said Allen as he hootfooted it out of the base. "Nice sparrin' with ya!" he called back. Ken's limo pulled up just as Allen showed up. Ken opened the door and beckoned him in.  
"C'mon Allen!" he said. "Get in!" Allen hopped into the car and drove away,just as awoke.

"Hey what?" he said and looked around. Allen was gone, not only that,he discovered his dog-tags were too! "Hey,my dog-tags!" he shouted. "I don't believe it,that hot-shot Ken wannabe beats me with some dumb luck and takes my dog-tags! Still, I gotta admit,he was quite a fighter,I wish him well and best of luck in what he's aiming for." And with that, Guile decided to hit the showers. Meanwhile, Allen and Ken were headed towards the airport for their next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Rising Dragon

Ch. 5 Cracker Jack

After ending his battle with the beautiful and deadly Chun-Li..Ken instructed Allen Snider to go to Paris,France for another hard-hitting battle to strengthen his power and skills. Allen had arrived via airplane as he did his other trips. Allen took out his radio and contacted Ken.

"Ken,are you there?" he said.  
"I'm here Allen." said Ken. "Did you arrive in Paris yet?"  
"Did I ever, wow!" replied Allen. "I can see the Eifel Tower from here." Allen had gotten his suitcase out and arrived in the city of gay pari'.  
"I tell ya Ken," said Allen. "I know two ladies who would love to come here. Namely, my mother and my girlfriend Lina."  
"I'm sure they would Allen." said Ken. 'But it's like I said last time, you're here to fight, not sight-see."  
",I know." Said Allen. "but is it all right I take some pictures before I leave?"  
"Go right ahead." Said ken. "But remember,your first opponent is a guy named Crackerjack!"  
"What's the scoop on this guy anyway?" said Allen.

"From my sources and reports," said Ken. "He's a local bouncer and thug for big-time night club establishments, and he has thing for sports like baseball and socccer, he even played and won a few games hinself. And it's also a strange coincidence he has punching moves similar to past boxing fighters like Balrog, Mike and Dudley."

"I've seen Balrog at boxing matches when I was a kid." Said Allen."What happened to him anyway,he hasn't been around in three years."  
"That's…a little out of my reach there Allen." said Ken. "He must be on a long vacation or something. Anyway,when you fight him, be on extremely close guard, you don't wanna get flattened by one of his punches, I oughtta know!"  
"I'll keep that in mind." Said Allen. "but how do I find him?"

"Same way as before." Said Ken. "'s well-known in this city,you'll just have to ask around. Just ask around saying Crackerjack,and hopefully they'll tell you, and if you defeat him,the item you'll take back is...his baseball bat?"  
"Sounds pretty simple." Said Allen.  
"You say that now," said Ken. "but just wait till you fight him ,I'd rely on dragon punches and that secret fist of yours."  
"No problem,Ken." Said Allen. "I'll ace this sucker and report back to you,over and out."  
"Good luck,Allen!" said Ken. And with that said and done, Allen continued on his journey in the streets of Paris.

Allen began walking through the fanciful streets of Paris, whilst he was there ,he began taking pictures of Paris's monumental sights such as the Arc de Triomphe, the Tour de France bike race that was going on right now, and especially the majestic Eiffel Tower from all sides.

"Mom's gonna love these." Said Allen. "But it looks like I'd better get a move on."  
Allen began looking through a street map that was available in english, he began looking through the section where cafés, bars, hang-outs, night-spots, and such were located. Allen found himself on the Avenue des Champs Elysees. There, he found various cafés and bars located there, he found the nearest lavish bar and entered.

Inside it was a hustle and bustle of business as usual, with people ordering drinks and food, and waiters were bringing them food and music could be heard on a nearby jukebox. Allen decide to ask the bartender if he knew anything about ,the barteder spotted Allen coming up whilst polishing the bartable.

"Bon Jour,monsieur," he said. "May I get you anything?"  
"I want to see Crackerjack." Said Allen. The bartender dropped his cloth and said:  
"C-Crackerjack? You wish to see him?"  
"Yes," said Allen. "I'm here to fight him."  
"Very well." Said the bartender,as he went to the back door beside the drinks.

"Hmmm…" thought Allen. "That guy looked nervous when I mentioned 's name. Could he be that dangerous?" The bartender came back and gestured Allen to come to the back.  
"This way monsieur." He said. Allen entered the door and found himself in a large storage room filled with crates of wine,champagne, and other alcoholic drinks.

"So where is he?" said Allen.  
"Right here." Said a deep voice.  
"Huh?" replied Allen. There,in the middle of the room,stood a large and well-muscled man dressed in a fancy but strange attire. He wore a dark fedora hat on his head, a white shirt with torn-off sleeves, a red tie, a pair of blue pants and brown shoes along with a pair of dark blue gloves,and a large bat in his left hand. His hair was a long shaggy brown hair along with a pair of sideburns. His hat appeared to have covered his eyes by the shadow of the brim,for Allen could not even see them.

The man looked stromg and pretty fearsome, Allen could almost feel another twinge of fear forming in him, but he stood strong.

"Who might you be?" asked .  
"Allen Snider." He answered. "Ken Masters sent me."  
"Ah..good,very good." Said . "Ken contacted me yesterday,he promised me a good fight, he says you want to be a great fighter,eh?"  
"Uh..yeah." said Allen. "When do you want to begin?"  
"Right now if you wish,monsieur." Said . "Are you wearing your good clothes for the fight?"

"No,I brought a change of clothes, is there a place I can change?"  
"There is a spare room over here ,monsieur." Said the bartender."You can change there."  
"Thanks." Said Allen as he went to the room, a minute later he came back in his Karate gi again.

The two warriors stood to face each other,the bartender raised his cloth and said  
:"On my signal, begin!" Allen readied himself just as cracked his knucles. The bartender dropped his cloth to the ground and said  
:"Begin!" charged at Allen,thrusting his dash straight punch.

"Whoa!" replied Allen,as he dodged 's punch.  
"You are swift monsiuer." Said ."but are you strong enough?"  
"Just watch me work!" said Allen. He thrusted his own fist forward, but caught it in his massive hand in a grip of iron.  
"Is that it?" said as he began squezzing Allen's fist,causing him pain.  
"Nnngh!" replied allen as he tried to break free. instead grabbed Allen by the arm and threw him into a nearby stack of crates,knocking them down! "CRASH!"

"OOF!" went Allen.  
"Oh,dear." Thought the bartender. "That poor boy."

laughed as Allen rose from the crates.  
"Come now american," he said. "You must learn to use better moves than that, if you wish to win."  
"Oh yeah?" said Allen. "How's this?" Allen took a run at ,and leapt over him, thereby leaping upon a nearby wall, bouncing back and landing a kick into 's chest!  
"Oooff!" he replied and staggered back.

While was stunned, Allen thrusted his Justice Fist, knocking straight backwards!  
"Oof!" replied as he hit the floor.  
"Good enough for ya frenchie?" said Allen.  
"Ha,ha!" said as he rose to his feet. "That's more like it! I was hoping for a real challenge!"

C'Jack took his bat and began swinging it at Allen. Allen tried to punch at kick at his opponent, but weilded his bat like a real weapon of destruction, blocking and hitting him whenever he got the chance. Allen tried to smash 's bat, but once his knuckles hit the bat's thick wood, pain ripped through his very hand.

"Nnnyagh!" screamed Allen as he gripped his hand in pain. Suddenly, hit Allen with his bat, sending him crashing into another stack of crates. Allen was angered, this guy was tougher than Guile, and he was messing him up bad!

"I'm not gonna let this guy stop me, not now!" he thought.  
Allen jumped right back into the battle. was about to take another swing,but Allen charged his Fire Force and released it at .

"Ah..tp play ball?" said . He took a swing at the fireball,but just as he struck the projectile,his bat broke in two!  
"Ah,sacre'blui!" he shouted.  
"My good ball bat!"  
"Oops." Said Allen.  
"Silly me!"  
"That was my best bat Snider!" snarled . "When I am through with you, you'll be broken with it!"  
"Well bring it on!" said Allen.

continued his dash straights and dash uppers at Allen, but this time he was more than ready as he blocked and repelled his attacks. Suddenly, thrust out his Soccer Kick, right into Allen's abdomen!  
"Ungh!" replied Allen as he hit the floor.  
"Now,you're dead." Said ,as he was about to stomp his fist into Allen.

Suddenly, just before could have his way,Allen grabbed his arm and threw him right over his body! "Oooff!" replied as he hit the floor. Allen jumped back to his feet and said:  
"Had enough yet?"  
"Never!" said as he staggered to his feet.  
"Well I think you have." Allen charged at ,and just before he could react, Allen did a powerful Rising Dragon uppercut, that sent C,Jack flying into another stack of crates.

"Mon dieu!" moaned the bartender. "There is going to be a lot of cleaning to do."  
"Sorry about your wine stock buddy." Said Allen. "but Crackerjack insisted to fight here." arose and faced Allen.  
"I am finished monsieur." He said. "You have defeated me."  
"I guess I have," said Allen. "You okay?"  
"Just tired." Said . "You are indeed a great fighter. You have earned this victory,and I salute you." "Thanks." Said Allen. "I think I'm supposed to take an item for my victrory?" picked up his broken bat and handed it to Allen.  
"Take this." He said. "A symbol of your victory." Allen took the bat and said:'  
Thanks,you were pretty good yourself ,before I go ,do you know where I can find a woman called Blair Dame?"

"Blair Dame?" said the bartender. "Sacre'blui, the lad is on a suicide mission."  
"Knock it off Pi'erre." Said . "Blair Dame can be found on the outskirts of Paris, in alittle town called :Ci'la vonce. You will find her there,but be warned,she is a very skilled and deadly fighter, she has killed many who has opposed her."  
"So was Chun-Li,but I beat her,but I'll remember that just the same,thanks." Allen went and got his suitcase and exited the bar and went on his way to Ci'la vonce, ready for the next challenge there.

NEXT CHAPTER:ALLEN FACES ANOTHER FEMME FATALE IN THE FORM OF THE CURVACIOUS AND DEADLY BLAIR DAME! SEE FISTS AND FEET FLY IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

RISING DRAGON CH.6

After defating the brawling and bashing Crackerjack,Allen continued on his way across Paris to fight the next challenger. He hailed a cab and had the driver take him to 'Ci'la vonce,the town that Crackerjack told him about,there he would find Blair Dame,the second female street fighter that Allen would fight. "I fought Chun-Li," thought Allen. "so I guess defeating this Blair Dame chick would be no problem right?" The driver arrived in the small town and Allen got out,and after paying the driver a sum total of 15 franc's,the driver drove back to Paris. Allen was still wearing his purple karate gi as he looked around. The town was small,but it was very elegant looking,with grey sided houses and buildings with sprawling streets,and a water fountain stood in it's very center. People were scurrying about on foot and horse carriage,meeting friends,buying things at shops,and enjoying life at it's best. "Hmmm…simple towns,huh?" thought Allen. "It's almost like I stepped into a time-warp."

Allen continued to search the village for Blair Dame,he asked around the village,but no one knew where she was. Finally,when Allen made it back to the fountain,he heard a woman's voice saying:"Lost monsieur?" "Huh?" replied turned to and there,leaning uo against a nearby wall was a villager unlike anyone he'd seen before. She was a woman of over five feet tall,with blue hair that was in a wavy style and was kept up by a few hair pins. She wore a silver grey bodysuit over body,and black grip gloves on her hands as well as black rings around her arms. She had on a black collar with buckle around her neck. She also had on a pair of black leather thigh high boots with stiletto heels. Her features were of exquisite beauty,her slender face had full soft lips with red lipstick colored on them,she had piercing green eyes with thick eyelashes. Her body was of very full and strong proportions,with well-muscled arms,shapely legs,and a pair of large breasts that were of a 'D' cup and larger. She was a beautiful and arousing sight to see. Allen's eyes and mouth went wide as she stared directly at the woman's featured and parts. She was even more gorgeous and full-figured than Chun-Li ever was.

"I…uh…I." Said Allen. "I'm looking for someone,a woman." "You have found her."she said. "What is your name,handsome?" "Uh..Allen,allen Snider." He said. "I'm looking for a woman named Blair Dame." "Well look no further monsieur,for you have found her,I am she. I am the european spine-breaking mistress of France. I am BLAIR DAME!" "Whoa!" thought Allen. "This hot mama is her,huh? Man,she looks like a hooker,what is she also besides a street fighter,the village sexpot?" "You are the one the american street fighter Ken contacted me about?" Allen placed his suitcase down and said:"You bet I am,I'm training to be the world's greatest warrior,and I challenge any fighter. I just beat your counterpart,Crackerjack back in the city of Paris!" "Monsieur Jacque?" said Blair. "Prove it." Allen opened his suitcase and took out the same broken bat that used. "Sacre'blui!" said Blair. "That is Jaque's ball bat,he used that in many battles and games,you shattered it? Does this mean that Jaque is also..?" "No worries,he's okay!" Allen reasurred her. "He's just beat that's all,'cause I beat him. And now I'm gonna beat you as well toots!" "Are you?" said Blair. "I have fought and killed many opponents who have fought me,some such as Crackerjack,Chun-Li,Skullomania,Ryu,even Ken himself have been able to walk away from me after a victory." Allen sweated a little. "Just my luck,Ken had to send me against a killer,what could be worse?" he thought. But Allen stiffened up again,he still wasn't going to back out,he fought Guile,Chun-Li,and ,with a littl e luck and a whole lot of guts,he could fight and beat her as well. "Well if you're ready,I am monsieur." Said Blair as she began flexing her legs,one up over her shoulder. Allen was flabergasted at what Blair was doing,she must've had very strong legs to do stuff like that. She turned around to tighten her boots,sure enough the swimsuiit she wore had a thong cut design that exposed her big round bare buttocks.

"Oooh…mama!" thought Allen,getting aroused. "Whoa,Allen,whoa,calm your hormones,and beside your girl Lina's got a nice bod as well a nice butt,you better start thinking about her and pray that she doesn't ever find out about this!" Allen clenched his fists and flexed his own legs,readying herself for the fight. "You know,you're very handsome,monsiuer Snider,for a man,an american even." "Uh..thanks." said Allen. "You're pretty hot yourself!" "I've slept with over a dozen men!" said Blair. "Thankfully,they weren't ou to fight me. Maybe if you win,we could get together no?" "Uh..maybe." said Allen. "but right now,could we begin the fight?" "But of course," she said. "my move." Blair charged at Allen,swinging her shoot kick at him in a series of leg swings. Allen dodged,just as Blair's foot smashed into a stone gargoyle that sat near a church! The gargoyle's head was smashed into a million pieces. "Whuh!" replied Allen,socked at what he saw. "I have strengthened my legs to pure perfection." She said. "I recommend you not be hit by any of them,it could be…fatal,hahaha!" "Oh,man!" said Allen. Looks like this was going to be one of those days. Allen threw one of his fireballs at Blair,but she just leapt over it and came hurtling downwards at Allen. "Hey!" shouted Allen as he jumped out of harm's way! "Come now monsieur!" said Blair. "This is getting to be quite boring,do something better!" "I'll show ya better!" said Allen,as he leapt at Blair,doing a flying kick! Blair just dodged out of the way and shoved Allen in the back. "Oof!" replied Allen as he hit the ground. "Ha,ha!" said Blair. "You are a bufoon,Snider,not a warrior,my turn!" Blair continued to throw her series of deadly kicks at Allen. Luckily,he was on the defense and was able to block off any efforts by Blair. Finally,Blair did her Sliding Arrow trip kick,grabbed Allen;s legs with her's,brought him down and shoved him across the ground with a mighty shove of her feet! "Oooh..man!"thought Allen. "This chick makes her look like a girl scout."

Allen jumped back to his feet as the battle continued,Blair was about to do another Shoot Kick,but Allen thrust his Justice Fist and sent her flying into a wall! "Oooff!" she replied. "Ah..that's more like it!" Allen readied himself for anything. Allen swung a roundhouse kick at Blair,she ducked it. Then Blair did a roundhouse kick at Allen,he blocked also. Finally,Allen unleashed another fireball at Blair,it hit her,but she only staggered slightly. "Errr..I tire of this farce,Snider!" she said. "The next move I make,you shall die!" Allen sweated at the whole situation,he had to make a better move and fast,or he was going to that great karate dojo in the sky. Blair was about to charge and unleash a terrible lightning kick at Allen,but just before she could,Allen leapt up in mid-air,thrust both of his feet forward,and right into her chest! "Ooof!" replied Blair as she was knocked to the ground,Allen fell to the ground with her. Allen leapt back to his feet,Blair just laid there,her chest heaving,she was trying to catch her breath after having it knocked out of her.

While the two warriors were trying to catch their breath,a nearby observer was watching the whole thing,but the passer-by was not a local villager,nor was it an ordinary person. The observer was in the form of a human,and was dressed in a trenchcoat and hat,but was not human. The observer had an electronic eye in the shape of a goggle and lens,and the face was of a stone blank expression. The observer was a cyborg,monitering the whole situation from afar,and the images it was receiving transmitted them back to an unknown location and was being watched on a tv moniter. The person watching was concealed in shadow and was amused by what he saw. "Well,well," he said. "what have we here? A new fighter? Most intersting indeed."

"You want some more?" said Allen. "No,no more monsieur." Said Blair as she arose. "I give,you are la victor." "All right!" said Allen. "Sorry if I bruised you there but.." "I should be sorry." Said Blair. "I threatened you,a fellow warrior,I let my anger and ego go to my head." "No biggie Ms. Dame," said Allen. "believe it or not,I'm getting' kind of used to this thing. But there is one thing I need." "Oui.I know," said Blair. "Ken also said you need an item to prove your victory,but before I do,I also have some additional info that may help you on your way." "Okay." Said Allen."What is it?" "First you must come with to my home in ze hills monsieur," she said. "There I will give you what you need." "Fair enough," said Allen. "lead the way." Minutes later,Allen found himself in another beautiful mansion,like the one he was in when he went off with Ken in Seattle. Allen sat down on a soft dark green couch with gold trim,and sipped a seltzer water with ice while Blair was in her bedroom changing. :Nice place ya got." Said Allen. "Mia'r ce,monsieur Allen." said Blair as she entrered the living room where Allen was in. Blair was dressed in a terrycloth robe of light blue,and her long hair was undone and rested beautifully on her shoulders. "It is my parents mansion and they are away for the weekend while my sister and I occupy the mansion. I suspect you are very tired after your long trip as well as battle,would you like to spend the night here,perhaps?" Allen noticed that Blair had that look in her eyes,Allen almost considered it and he almost had thoughts of what Blair looked like under that bathrobe she wore. Allen suddenly shot up from the couch and said:"Uh..th-thanks really,,but I've really gotta be going. This training mission is getting to be longer than I expected. Oh,and ,I really need to tell you this,but I've already have a girlfriend." "I see.." said Blair. "Well,I was trying to make you feel more at home,I am a wonderful entertainer," Blair placed her hand on Allen's chest. "And I am as they fantastique' in bed,so..if you're ever in town again,look me up,no?"

Allen blushed a bright red and stuttered:"Uh…..y-yeah,sure,no sweat! Now…y-yo said you h-had some..information…for me?" "But of course." Said Blair as she went to the study. Allen took a great big gulp of his seltzer and drained the glass,this woman was definetely getting under his skin! Blair came back with a balck folder and one of her grip gloves. Blair handed the glove to Allen and said: "This should be more than enough to suit the evidence of yor fight with me?" "Sure would." Said Allen. "This folder contains information and whereabouts of the remaining fighters you shall be facing on your quest monsieur." Allen took the folder opened and found various photos,info and such on the fighters he would be facing. "I hope it shall be of great help to you." She said. "It will," said Allen. "and thank you,I've got to go now,it was a grand time." "Same here,good luck to you monsieur Allen." And with that,Allen took his suitcase and the folder and left with great haste,still sweating from the arousing encounter with Blair Dame. "Hoo-boy!" thought Allen. "If Lina finds out about this!" Allen went back to the city of Paris and the local airport to begin his next exciting journey! Meanwhile,the shadowy obsever transmitting from the cyborg was still watching Allen with eyes of evil. The observer was revealed to be none other than the evil himself. "A new fighter has entered the array," he said. "I want all information concerning this new player,and I want immedieately,any warrior who makes an appearance does not consort with first…hahaha!"

&&&&&&& FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=1"


	7. Chapter 7

undefined

undefined

undefined

RISING DRAGON CH.7

After completing his battles in gay Pari',Allen left off for his next opponent,the mysterious yoga master "DHALSIM!" And the place to go for Allen to met and fight him was in the country of India. As Allen rode the next plane to India,he sat in his seat and began contemplating the picture and info on this Dhalsim photo showed a well-tanned Indian man dressed in a turban and robe,he had a partially wrinled face with red stokes of paint on the sides. He also wore a pair of large circled bracelets that strangely fitted his lean arms. To Allen,the man did'nt look like much of a threat,but Blair Dame had told him that these were the oponents that Ken Masters had handpicked for Allen to battle and train with on his journey to become even more stronger and powerful than before. "Hmmm.." thought Allen as he read the information on Dhalsim. "It says that this Dhalsim guy utilizes the power of Yoga. Yoga? I always thought that was some kind of silly excersise method from the 60's. What kind of fighting ability could this indian guy possibly have? I mean,Guile had miltary training and that Sonic-Boom,Chun-Li had mastery over chinese Kung-Fu and kicks,and Blair Dame had pretty much the same,but more deadly,and that clown was a master of hand-to-hand as well as fist-to-fist techniques." Allen looked through the info,it said he had a malleable body,which meant he could stretch and elongate himself in any given situation. "What?" thought Allen. "He can stretch? That sounds rather far-fetcched,I've gone upa gainst some pretty heavy fighters even in my hometown,but this guy sounds nuts! Well,whatever it is I'm going up against,I'll handle it,I've been lucky so far,after going up against the frightful four of Guile and the others,I'll beat him just the same. And with that,Allen put away the folder,eased into his seat,and went to sleep.

An hour later,Allen had got off at the airport,and arrived in the Calcutta,India. "Hmm,I've been going to one place after and winning battles here and there." He thought. "I'm beginning to feel like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. Well,looks like I better contact da'boss." Allen got out his radio and called up Ken. Meanwhile,back in America and in Los Angelos,Ken Masters was relaxing at a local health spa. He was laid out on his stomach with a towel over his rear and a gourgeous female masseuse was giving him a good massage on his back. "Mmmm…that's it,lower honey." He said. The masseuse began massaging his ribs and continued lower. Suddenly Ken could hear a beeping from the radio he brought. "Oop,that must be Allen," he said. "Take five sweetheart,I've got a pretty important call here." Ken got up from his position,grabbed the radio,turned it on and spoke: "Ken here,that you Allen?" "It's me all right Ken." Said Allen. "I finished up in Paris and beat both the local champions there,and I even got items from them as well." "Alright!" said Ken. "Way to go Snider boy! Hey,did you get the folder from Blair as well?" "You bet." Said Allen. "I still can't believe how much of this you arranged though." "Hey when you're rich you've got advantages," said Ken. "that's all I've gotta say. But now I think it's time you winged it from here for awhile." "Huh,why?" said Allen. "Now that you've got the right info,"said Ken. "there's no need to call me anymore for now,I just want you to continue on your journey,gain strength and more importantly knowledge,and once you've finished,contact me and we'll go from there." "Okay." Said Allen. "I'll do my best. Wish me luck." "You bet," said Ken. "good luck Allen and be careful,where you're headed has a lot more suprises than San Diego." "I'll keep that in mind," said Allen. "over and out." Allen turned off the radio and placed it back it back in his suitcase.

Allen then continued on his way,as he entered the streets of Calcutta,the city was pleasing to see,but Allen could also it was also plaqued with poverty and pestillence as well. "Hmmm,every place has a darker side to it. I sure feel sorry for India," thought Allen. "I studied about back in elementary school. It has wonderous and beautiful sights and cultures,but not a very bonevolent government. And I thought North America had problems." Allen began shifting through the crowds of people,merchants,workers,and the like were busy at life and those that couldn't tried to survive. Allen even spotted a couple of cute indian chicks in splendid wear. "Mmmmm" he thought. "Man is this babes international or what?" Allen stopped by a travel agency and took out the papers on Dhalsim again. The info said he usually resides at the Jain Temple as head monk. Allen asked the man at the counter where this Jain Temple was and the man had given him the location. After walking about 5 miles through the city,Allen finally found himself at the Jain Temple. The temple was indeed an impressive sight to see,with it's glass mosiacs and colorful were Indian monks tending to the temple,and showing some torists they're customs and layouts of the temple,there were even some large elephants nearby and the other monks and some children were playing with them.

Allen walked up to the temple and a monk approached him. "Welcome to the Jain Temple of Calcutta kind traveller,how may we help you?" "I'm here to find Dhalsim." Said Allen. "For wisdom or divine health?" asked the monk. "Niether." Answered Allen. "I'm here to fight him." "D-did you say..fight him?" said the monk. "That's right." Said Allen. "I was instructed to come here. Is there a problem?" "Follow me." Said the monk. Allen followed the monk through the temple grounds,finally they found themselves at the main alter. In the center,sat a man clothed in a yellow toga and white turban with a ruby in the center. The man was meditating. "Wait here won't you?" said the monk. "Sure" said Allen. The monk went over to speak with the head monk,finally the monk came back to Allen and said: "Master Dhalsim will see you now." Allen walked towards the head monk at the alter. "Are you the fighter that Ken Masters had sent for?" said Dhalsim. "Yes." Said Allen. "I am Allen Snider of North America,and I'm training to become the world's greatest fighter." "World's greatest?" said Dhalsim. "No one in this old world is the greatest,we all have our limitations one way or the other,we must learn to reach our potientials and be grateful for them. The american Ken thought he was the greatest,but he ws defeated and humbled,but he still retained greatness. You young Allen may have the fighter's strength,the ability,but you must achieve the true fighter's spirit." "Oh,boy." Thought Allen. "Just what I need,a fighter who doubles a philosipher ,and I thought Lina had a catchy line for every ocassion." Allen spoke up. "I do have a great spirit Dhalsim,I have fought and defeated four other warriors,I have achieved much experience,and I need to fight you to achieve that power."

"Very well," said Dhalsim as he arose. "I shall fight you,but be warned ,there are opponents who use other means a t victory besides their fists. Change into your fighter's gear and we shall met at the center of this temple." "Right." Said Allen. The same monk directed Allen to a place where he could change from his street clothes to his gi. Allen arrived at the center of the area where alter was. A large cushioned mat was placed where the fight would take place. The monks had prepared the area for this. Other monks,spectators and children were watching as the fight was about. A beautiful indian woman was tending to Dhalsim as she removed his toga and turban. Allen's eyes widened at the sight of Dhalsim's body,his skin was of a brown tan and was of skinny but muscled proportions,he had on a pair of yellow shorts and bandage wrappings were wrapped about his arms and shins,he also had on a necklace that had on small monkey skulls,strange paint markings were marked upon his head completed his macabre appearance. "Please be careful dear." Said the woman. "Fear not my dear Jasmine." Said Dhalsim as he held her hands. "The power of the gods are with me,you know that. I shall defeat this whelp as I defeat my foes,through the mind." The woman Jasmine was his wife. Allen clutched his fists and flexed his legs. "Just what have I got myself into this time?" he thought. "This guy looks like a..witch doctor!" The two warriors faced each other. "Only few warriors have defeated me Allen Snider." Said Dhalsim. "I sense you have a great fighting spirit,but a certain form of overeagerness on what you're about to face. Are you ready?" "And willing!" said Allen. "Very well,"said Dhalsim as he motioned for a monk with an orange cloth to come over. The monk raised the cloth in the air,then dropped it on the cloth saying:"Fight!" The battle began.

Dhalsim shifted his body into a meditate position in mid-air and suddenly vanished! "What th..?" said Allen. Suddenly,before Allen could react,Dhalsim reappered behind him and kicked Allen right in the back! "Ungh!" replied Allen as he fell to the ground. "Hey,what kind of move do you call that?" he said. "As you americans would say," said Dhalasim. "you are definetely out of your league on this one!" Allen rose to his feet and said:"I'll show ya who's out of your league,Soul Force!" Allen unleashed his fireball,but Dhalsim had some tricks of his own. He inflated his cheeks as if he were holding his breath,and just before the fireball could hit it's mark,Dhalsim unleashed a projectile of flame from his mouth,destroying Allen's projectile! "Huh?" said Allen. "What kind of chili has this guy been eatin'?" "Yoga fire." Said Dhalsim."One of my great powers of yoga." "I'll show ya power,come on!" said Allen. The battle continued as Allen charged at Dhalsim,just before Allen could reach him,the monk thrust both of his arms out,and when he thrust them,his arms appeared to have extended a few inches more,smashing Allen in the chest! "Unnh!" replied Allen as he staggered. "What on earth?" Dhalsim's arms retracted back to their original length. Allen charged again,this time Dhalsim stretched out his foot in a lengthy kick to the shoulder! "Ungh!" replied Allen as he clutched his shoulder. Finally,Dhalsim thrust a long but small trip kick to Allen'' left leg,causing him to fall to the ground again. Allen groaned."Man,what is this guy made of..taffy and flames?"

"It would be wise for you to surrender and learn from your defeat." Said Dhalsim. "Unnh..n-never!" said Allen as he rose to his feet. "I bea the others,I'll beat you!" Allen leapt into the air and thrust his foot into Dhalsim's chest! "Ooof!" replied Dhalsim s he was knocked backwards. Suddenly,Dhalsim did the yoga teleport and vanished again! "Whoa—unhh!" Allen fell once again to the ground. Dhalsim reappered behind Allen again,and just before the warrior could get his bearings,Dhalsim enlarged his right hand into the size of a watermelon,and just before Allen could turn around to face him,Dhalsim dealt a serious karate chop right into Allen's back! "Unngh!" replied Allen as he was shot down,the force of gravity took over and pulled him to the very ground! "Oh dear,that poor man," said Jasmine,feeling sorry for the young Allen. "it never pays to underestimate the power of yoga. "Master Dhalsim is the winner!" said the monk. The spectators and other monks cheered Dhalsim for his victory. "A real pity," said one of the spectators,a working-class man. "I was betting the american with orange hair to win." "Hey,Dhalsim is the village champion!" said another worker. Dhalsim helped Allen to his feet. "It would appear you still have a lot learn Allen Snider." Said Dhalsim. "You have power of the body,but you must focus your power of the mind." Allen nodded. "I'll remember that. But I've failed this part of the mission,what will I tell Ken?" "Ken will not know of this,if you needn't mention it,but if he does,he'll understand,he was beaten once by me as well. However,I shall offer you as they call it..a rematch." "A rematch?" said Allen.

"Yes," said Dhalsim. "I shall give you a day to sharpen your skills and strengths,if you achieve this,come back here and we shall do this again." Allen thought for a moment and said:"All right,I'll do it,just be here when I do okay?" "This is our sacred dwelling," said Dhalsim. "it is my duty as priest of the temple. Now go young Allen,focus your innermost power." And with that,Allen retrieved his suitcase and went off to find a local hotel. Whilst resting in a room,allen thought about what Dhalsim did and what he said:"You must focus your innermost power,Dhalsim had expanded his abilities into more than what they were,Allen didn't have a stretchable body,but he knew he had to improve his techniques and expand on what he knew. Ken helped Allen improve his fireball,what exactly could Allen improve? After what seemed like an eternity,Allen came to a decision,he now knew what he had to do,in order to win!

Continued next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

undefined

undefined

undefined

RISING DRAGON CH.8

The next morning in India,Allen was now in the indian countryside outside the city of Calcutta and near the Ganges River. After his blistering defeat at the hands(and everything else.)of Dhalsim the yoga master,Allen decided to go off somewhere to train and improve his skills,try to make something even better of what he had. Allen stood on a hilltop near the jungle,he was wearing only his gi pants and belt,minus the shirt,top,and protective bandages. With a little time and effort,he had prepared himself a little training dojo,with boards and practice devices made of wood. There were thick log pieces set-up for judo chopping,a group of boards were nailed up against a tree in the shape of a human body,with arms and legs,old porcerlain pitchers hung by ropes on a tree limb,and a large wooden log was placed up for a leg-flexing bar. Allen had created his own little training ground. "With a little practice," said Allen. "I'm sure to beat that streching weirdo Dhalsim hands down! Allen remembered what Dhalsim had told him:"You have a great fighting strength,but you mist achieve your true spirit,your innermost power!" Allen also thought back to his trainer Steve Bolt,A.K.! He thought back to when he first taught him to do the Soul Force fireball,Steve had told Allen,you must conjour up your innermost thoughts,feelings,and strengths,all on a positive level of force,once you've achieved that,it will become a form of chi-energy,and you will release it as a projectile of pure energy!" Allen was able to master the Soul force,but thanks to Ken,he was able to make it even stronger than before,so powerful that not even Chun-Li or Guile could withstand it.

Allen could've nailed Dhalsim with it,but the monk had mastered a form of teleportation that Allen couldn't even compete. If Allen were able to come up with a form of controlled chi-energy,he might be able to take Dhalsim by surprise,Allen sat leg-crossed on the ground,he placed his hands together,and began focussing his chi-energy. His hands began to glow with bright orange energy,volts and streams of it began flowing from his hands,the energy was at it's highest peak,and just as Allen was about to release it,he did something quite different,he let out a fiery orb that hung in mid-air. "Ah-ah,I've done it!" said Allen as he triumphed over his achievement. With the power of thought,he was able to guide and direct the fireball to any direction he wanted. Until finally,he flung the fireball into a nearby bush,smoldering it into ashes! "That'll be my trump card against Dhalsim!" said Allen."But I'm gonna need more than just a trick fireball to beat him." Allen turned to his training devices. "I've got a couple of good super-punches,the Rising Dragon and Justice Fist,but after fighting Chun-Li and Blair Dame,I'll need some new kick tricks. Allen thought back to when he did that thrust feet kick on Blair. If he improved that kick,he would have something else besides a round-house. Allen began ljumping up at the hung pitchers. Allen missed the first few tries,but after wagging his legs while in the air,he connected with the jar,shattering it! "Alright,I did it!" he said. Allen did the next jar with the waddle kick,broke it,finally he broke all the jars with the new technique. "I shall call this move,THE TRIPLE BREAK KICK!"

Allen continued his training,smashing and chopping the wooden objects,making himself stronger by the minute. Allen continued to hone his mental Soul Force to perfection. (I know Allen hasn't got this move,but let's be creative shall we? Thanks to fanfic writer on his Shin Dan story and the Saikyo reverse he created.) Finally,Allen was ready to go back to Dhalsim and to pay him back for the thrashing he gave him. He put on his shirt,top,fist wrappings,and ventured back off to the Jain Temple. Dhalsim was as usual meditating,and his wife Jasmine was tending to some flowers. Suddenly,Allen showed up again. "Dhalsim!" he shouted. "Hey,look!" said one of the monks. "The american is back!" "All right!' said another. "A rematch,get the others!" Dhalsim arose to face Allen again. "So," he said. "you have returned Allen Snider,have you strengthened yourself this time?" "More than enough Dhalsim." Said Allen. "I'm ready when you are!" "Very well." Said Dhalsim. Suddenly,Dhalsim disappeared,and appeared right in front of Allen. "Whoa!" replied Allen.

Before the yoga master could make a move,Allen thrust his Justice Fist,and sent Dhalsim flying,right into a statue of an elephant-man god. "Oof!" he replied. Allen leapt towards Allen in a flying kick,but before he could connect,Dhalsim teleported out of harm's way,just as Allen struck the statue,breaking it apart! Dhalsim reappered and began charging up for a super Yoga fireball. "Come on chili-breath,"said Allen. "I dare you!" Dhalsim erupted and shot a huge fireball from his very mouth and it rocketed towards Allen. But just before the fireball could scorch Allen,he thrust his Justice Fist again,and shattered the fireball! Jasmine gasped in surprise,the spectators and other monks were even more surprised,and Dhalsim was the most surprised of all. "How..how did you?" was all he could muster. 'That's my secret skinny." Said Allen. "You want more,I'll give it to you." Allen unleashed his own fireball,but just as he released it,Dhalsim teleported again,and right behind Allen. No sooner did Allen redirect the fireball,and it came hurtling right past Allen,and it smashed right into Dhalsim! "Unngh!" replied Dhalsim as he hit the stone ground. "Had enough yet?" said Allen.

Dhalsim arose,angered."Never!" Dhasim thrust his elongated double-fist move,but Allen leapt over it right into Dhalsim. Suddenly,Allen began kicking Dhalsim in the chest whilst in mid-air,faster and faster,harder and harder. Until finally,Allen did one final kick that sent the monk crumbling to the ground. "THUD!" went Dhalsim as he fell once again. His body was exhausted and wracked with pain,while his arms were still stretched out. Allen stepped toward Dhalsim,but the monk spoke:"Enough Allen please,I surrender,you have won. Do you hear,Allen is the winner!" The monks and spectators broke apart and went back to their usual roundings. Jasmine ran to her husband's side. "Jangi!" she said. "I am all right my dear,said Dhalsim as he arose to his feet and retracted his arms. "Jangi?" said Allen. "That is my first name,you are indeed a great warrior,young Snider. I know sense the true power of will within you,and not just strength." "I guesss I owe that to you,,I took your advice and created my own new super-moves." "Yes,you shall need all the newest moves you can devise when you go up against even more powerful opponents. I hope that you will become an even greater than the man who has chosen you for this journey." "Ken?" said Allen. "Well I uh…hope so." Dhalsim removed his necklace of monkey-heads and said:"Here,this shall be your trophy for victory,Allen." Allen took the necklace and looked at the small skulls that were attached to it. Allen shivered,he could swear that the skulls were grinning at him. "Uh..thank you." He said. "I must go now,it's been a great battle,but I've still ways to go." "Good luck on your journey,Allen Snider." Said Dhalsim. "But beware,I sense great and disturbing evils will come your way as you gain more power,defend yourself and do not be led into the snares of tempation." "I'll keep that in mind,be seeing you!" Allen picked up his suitcase and exited the scene and made it back to the airport. He took the plane to his next location and next battle.


	9. Chapter 9

undefined

undefined

undefined

Rising Dragon CH.9

The journey of Allen Snider continued to get more and more fascinating each day,the young karate warrior had travelled to distant lands,visited ancient cultures,ate exotic foods,met interesting people,and most of all..fought some pretty devastating fighters from around the world. Already,he defeated six warriors,.Chun-Li,Crackerjack,Blair Dame,and Dhalsim. The folder told him,his next opponent was an arabian princess named Pullum Purna. Allen arrived in Saudi Arabia of the Middle East. He got off at the airport of Jiddah,port city of Saudi Arabia. The city was as exotic as the other cities Allen had visited,but he knew he had no time to sight-see,he had to find Pullum Purna and gain the experience he needed. Allen stopped at the luggage port,got out his suitcase and ventured into the city. Whilst he was there,he took out the photo of Pullum Purna. Allen's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was a beautiful shapely woman of arabian quality. She had lovely dark skin,a round smoothe face with green eyes and luscious dark brown hair that was done up in a ponytail with a brass hair ribbon. She had on a skintight shirt that stopped at her tummy,along with a purple vest with golden aslo wore a pair of light grey pants made of silk and a pair of yellow slippers. Her body was also a sight to see. She had a slim hourglass figure,firm tummy and cute naval. Her pants were also a slight transparent and you could see her long gorgeous legs. Allen whistled out loud at the picture.

This Pullum Purna was even more gorgeous than the other two female fighters he meet. While Chun-Li was hypnotic and Blair Dame was arousing,Pullum Purna was eye-catching,definetely a woman who could make heads turn. "Man,I'd rather be dating the ladies instead of fighting them,but Ken told me that women can do things just as well as men,and if my girlfriend Lina ever knew what I was doing when I met Blair Dame,she'd kill me,even though nothing happened,that woman definetely left a mentals car in me,it's a wonder she kept that robe open at the chest. Now all I have to do,is find this Pullum chick." Alle went around town,showing Pullum's photo to the natives,no one could really tell him where she was. Until finally,a local tour guide told him she was the grandaughter of a millionare and his mansion/castle was located in the deserts of Najd,the central regions of Saudi Arabia. Allen hopped a bus that was headed towards Najd. Upon arriving,Allen didn't fond much.A few desert posts,tourist attractions,several monuments,ridges and atop one of the mountains,stood a majestic mansion that also looked like a castle.

"Hmmm.." thought Allen. "That might be the place." Allen found a stairway that was carved into the side of the mountain,when he made his way to the very top,he found that the mansion was even more majestic up close. It was a unique blend of victorian and arabian design,along with a blue grey and white color to it's areas. A steel fence was placed around it and Allen spotted a couple of guards in black beret gear and loaded uzzis. "Oh boy!" said Allen. "This is not going to be easy." Allen thought about going up to the front gate,he could inform them that Pullum Purna was expecting him,but he sure didn't want to take any chances getting blown away,what would his loved ones back in California say? Allen though about what James Bond or Lara Croft would do in a situation in this. They would sneak in,like a ninja. Allen crept around the back rocks and boulders,finding cover,uuntil finally,he found himself in the very back. There,Allen found a small window that was open. "What a lucky break!" thought Allen. He changed from his shirt and shorts and back into his gi,and snuck in through the window. There,he found himself in the laundry room,and it was a large one at that. 'Wow,I never knew rich people made their things so big," thought Allen. He peeked outside the room,and found no one was there. Allen began creeping around the house,the place was sprawling,Allen hoped he wouldn't get lost or anything. Suddenly,Allen found a maid carrying a basket of clothes coming his way,Allen his behind a wardrobe closet and made it just as the maid came down the hall. "This must be my lucky day." Thought Allen. "Not many people around today. Suddenly,Allen found another stairway that led upward someplace else.

Allen went up the stairway, and found himself in a sprawling coliseum, there were beautiful arched windows, a magnificent ceiling that had beautiful paintings on it, and a neon blue floor with amazing designs on it, not to mention dozens of white doves flying in and out of the windows. Suddenly, Allen heard a voice:" You must be Allen Snider." "Huh?" replied Allen. There up against a wall, stood the beautiful Pullum Purna, she was feeding one of her pet doves birdseed. "Did you have trouble getting in?" "I..thought about ringing your doorbell," said Allen. "but I did'nt think your guardsmen would agree." "Yes,' she said. "my grandfather is a little…protective about his mansion,posessions,and of course..me." "I'll say." Thought Allen,admiring her figure. "Ken sent me." He said. "and I'm sure he contacted you as well?" "He did." Pullum let her dove let fly. "You wish to be a great warrior I hear." 'You bet!" said Allen. "I've already beaten five heavy-duty fighters,I'm getting more poweful by the minute." "Well,let's see if you're 'poweful' enough to face yours-truly,Allen Snider." Said Pullum as she flexed her arms and legs,making cracking noises with her bones. "It's been a little while since I took on a strong opponent,I need to practice my skills." Allen cracked his knuckles and readied himself,remembering the info he read on Pullum. The two warriors faced each other,and bowed.

Allen starred right into Pullum's deep green eyes,they had a rather hypnotic effect on him. Suddenly,Pullum did the first move,she did her Drill Purius kick,and before Allen could react,she knocked him offf his feet! "Ooof!" Allen replied as he hit the floor. "Ha,ha!" shouted Pullum. "That's what you get for slacking off,try to concentrate on the fight instead of my good looks! But if you makes you feel any better,I think you're pretty cute too." "Oh…thanks." Said Allen as he got up. The fight continued as Allen shot his Fire Force at Pullum,but she jumped over it,and while she was in mid-air,she came hurtling down at Allen whilst doing another drill kick! "Wham!" went Allen as she collided him in the chest. Allen staggered and caught his breath. "Man,this woman is even better than the first two!" thought Allen. "While Chun-Li used speed on her kicks and Blair Dame used strength and force,Pullum Purna uses a variety of her kicks,what else has she got?" Pullum charged at Allen,using a series of roundhouse kicks. Allen managed to dodge the first two,but on the thrid,he clocked her with a swift Rising Dragon punch! As Pullum was knocked backwards,she also did a swift sommersault kick right on Allen's chin! "Ungh!" replied Allen as he crumpled to the floor on his knees. "Man!" he said. "What is she an android?" Pullum laughed. "Is that the best you can actually do?"

"Gimme a chance and I'll show ya babe." Said Allen. "Very well," she said. "Show me." Allen charged up and released another fire force at Pullum,she jumped over it. Suddenly,Allen thrusted out his hand,and the fireball came hutling right back,and into Pullum as well! "Unnghh!" treplied Pullum as she fell to the floor. "How's that for ya?" said Allen. "Cute," said Pullum half grinning. 'but we're not done yet. The battle continued as Allen and Pullum traded punches and kicks against each other,finally Allen grabbed ahold of Pullum and did a quick and hard body slam on her! "Ha,gotcha!" said Allen. "Had enough?" Pullum coughed and said:"N-no please I give,you have won,please help me up." Allen grabbed Pullum's hand and brought her up. Suddenly,Pullum did another back flip kick and sent Allen flying! "Unnnh!" went Allen as he hit the floor once again. "Hey no fair,that was a sucker move!" "Well it seems you were the sucker Allen,hahahaha!"

Allen rose up and said:"I'lls how ya who the sucker is!" Allen charged at Pullum,before she could react,Allen started to do his Triple Break kick once again,no sooner did he start kicking Pullum's chest faster and faster until finally,KRAKK! Pullum went to the ground,the energy stomped out of her. Allen landed on his feet. "Now do you yield?" "Yesss.." replied Pullum as she painfully got up again. "I underestimated you Allen Snider,you have very great potential,and extremely good looks as well. Ken chose you well." "I appreciate that Pullum,just don't go pulling any tricks on your opponent next ?" Pullum nodded. "Now I was supposed to get an item off of you?" Pullum removed one of her gold bracelets and handed it to him. "Two things to remember me by," she said. "this,and…this!" Pullum leaned in and gave Allen a big kiss on the lips. Allen was shocked and speechless. After that,they heard a voice:"Pullum,Pullum,what is going on up there?" "Who?" said Allen. "My grandfather!" said Pullum. "If he finds you here,there shall be trouble,come on!" Pullum lead Allen to a back room entrance that was drapped with red curtains. There,they found a back door,Pullum oponed it and shoved Allen in. "Goodbye allen,now go!" "But I—" Allen's words were cut off as she shut and locked the door behind him. Allen began running down the stone stairs,until he made it to another abck door,he opened it and found himself outside again,there were tools,and boards leaned up against the walls. Allen took a large board and wedged it up against the door,so no one would follow. After that,Allen went back to get his suitcase,and got the heck outta there as fast as his feet could take him. After that,Allen hopped the next bus that took back to the city,and jumped the next airplane that would take him to his next destnation…Russia!


	10. Chapter 10

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 9 - Sakura**  
By

Allen rode the next flight to the land of the rising sun-Japan,like he did in france,he would face not one,but two collossal warriors of powerful might,the mysterious ninja Kairi,and the legendary Ryu Hoshin. Allen flipped through the info on the two warriors. Not much was known about Kairi,but there was a lot on this Ryu character. It said everything from him being the sparring partner of Ken Masters,to defeating a muay thai warrior named Sagat. Ryu was a legend in Thailand,China,Japan and even the U.S. His moves were listed the same as Ken,but with a whole lot more power. "Hmmm.."thought Allen. "I may want to fight this ryu guy last,I'll need all the practice I can get. The plane came in and rested at Tokyo international airport,Allen did the usual of getting his luggage and getting a map of Japan at the travel bureau. Whilst Allen sat down and began looking through the map,nearby someone was intently watching him. A nearby japanese woman dressed as a giesha was watching him with blank eyes,but the woman wasn't really human,for her left eye was in the shape of a goggle,and glass lens. It was another of Shadowloo's moniter androids,and there watching on the digital video screen was none other than the arch-villian—! "So,he has arrived." He said. A little old man with a white beard and labcoat was reading through an info file. "So who is this young man again,Verminz?" asked Bison. "His name is Allen Snider m'lord." Said Verminz. "He is a skilled karate fighter and he is on a worldwide training mission by Ken Masters. Our insiders say that Allen fought Ken at an annual tournament in San Diego California a week ago. What we know is that Ken had contacted him and offered to make him stronger by sending him to fight other skilled warriors. He has been very successful in defeating the following:Dhalsim,Blair Dame,,Pullum Purna,Zangief,even your archenemies Chun-Li and Guile." "Interrresting." Purred Bison.

"And who is he going up against in Japan?" "It is reported that he is going up against two fighters,Kairi and Ryu." "Ryu?" said Bison. "Why on earth would Ken be sending this inexperienced warrior against his old friend? I've fought Ken before,he wishes to be greater than Ryu. Unless…" Bison thought for a moment and said:"Of course,perfect explanation why he chose this warrior for this expedition,that makes this Allen Snider more valuable,he would be a perfect addition to my minions." Bison turned to the screen and said on the speaker: "Number twelve,contact number 11 to follow Allen Snider,inform it to keep a safe distance on his journey,I want all the info on his fighting moves as soon as possible." "Yes master." Said the android in an electronic voice. "If I can snare Allen,I shall be able to snare the great Ryu as well,hahahaha!" Meanwhile,Allen went through the streets of Tokyo. It was an appealing city,with amazing sights like Tokyo tower and Busy temple shrines,there were various shops containing manga and anime(I'm a big anime fan,what about you?-Aaron.) Various electronic shops were filled with all sorts of exciting and new video games for the playstation and other computers and such. There was a flyer for a game called "Street Fighting" from Capcom games.(An in-Joke? You be the judge.-Aaron.) Allen stopped at a bust sidewalk,there a dozen cute high-schoolgirls were waiting to cross the street. Allen took a peek at the girls,they were lookers all right,there was even one that looked a little like his girlfriend Lina. "Man,I wonder how my Lina would look in one of those sailor-style outfits? One of them smiled and winked at him,Allen did the same. Suddenly,the light changed and the girls and Allen began to walk across the crosswalk. When they made it to the other side,Allen saw five other school girls walked across from him. One had golden blonde hair done up in a strange pigtail style with meatball-shaped balls on top,one had short blue hair,one had long black hair like Lina,one had long brown hair in a single ponytail,and one had yellow blonde hair with a red bow on looked back at them as they passed him. "Hmmm…" he thought. "Something strange about those girls,oh well." Allen continued on his way.(Guess who they were? I betcha you can!-Aaron.) Whilst looking through some of the shops,Allen also discovered that Pokemon and Power Rangers were originally created in Japan."I shoulda known!" groaned Allen.

Allen began asking around town if anyone knew where they would find Ryu. There were those who heard of Ryu,but no one knew where he really was. Finally,Allen sat down on a nearby bench to rest his feet. Whilst he lookes through the map for the outer parts of Japan,a young girl came his way. Allen looked up,she was a young girl of sixteen,she had on a sailor-style like the other girls had on,she also had on a pair of red and white sneakers,a pair of red fighters gloves and a white headband around her forhead. She had a pretty round face with blue face and short brown hair. "Hey,you!" she shouted. "Who..me?" said Allen. "Are you the guy that's looking for Ryu?" she said. "I..uh,yeah,I'm looking for him." Said Allen. The girl began giggling,then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" said Allen. "If you're looking to pick a fight with him,you must have a nack for trouble. He is the greatest warrior in the world,I even dress a little like him." "Is that so?" said Allen. "Well,for your information kid,I've come to fight him after all. I'm Allen Snider from America,and Ken Masters sent me!" "Did you say Ken?" said Sakura. "You know Ken,Ryu's old fighting partner?" "I even fought him." Said Allen. "but I didn't win,he's got some mean uppercuts there." "Yes,I know." Said the girl. "Only Ryu has been able to defeat him." "And who exactly are you anyways?" said Allen. "And how is it you know so much about this Ryu?" The girl bowed and said: "I am Sakura Kasiguri,local of Tokyo,but you can call me Sakura. I'm Ryu's number one fan! I want to be just like him." "Oh brother!" said Allen rolling his eyes. "Kids and they're role models." "Hey,what're you getting at?" said Sakura. "He is a great warrior,and I know exactly where he is!" "You do?" said Allen. "Well okay,where is he?" "Hold on a fat minute there,carrat top!" said Sakura. "Maybe if you were a little nicer,I might tell you,but since you're going to fight him,maybe you should take me on first." "You,a little girl?" said Allen grinning. Suddenly,Sakura lashed her left leg out under Allen's own legs,literally tripping him. "Heeeyy!" shouted Allen as he fell to the ground and landed in a muddy water puddle,literally staining his good pants."Many have underestimated me !" said Sakura. "And many have learned a hard lesson from it. A warrior must not be judged for their age,color,race,or sex!" Allen got up. "Okay,okay,you made your point,but those were my good pants you soiled there,if you're challenging me to a fight,I'm warnin' ya I don't usually fail in beating my opponents to a pulp!" "If you want to know where Ryu is then you fight me,otherwise I won't do it for anything else,besides,I now all about his moves,you might want some additional info on how to beat him!" "Okay,you got it,it's your funeral!" said Allen. "Where do we go?" "Follow me." Said Sakura.

The two fighters strolled down throught the streets of a small village,finally they made it to the back of a local high school,it was the ball field of it's school. "What are we for,play ball?" said Allen. "This is one of the few places where I hold my street fights." Said Sakaura. "I've fought a lot of tough guys here on the weekend and between lunch hour. I even fought Ryu himself once." "Did you win?" said Allen. "No,but I learned a lot from him." She said. "Is there a place I can change?" said Allen. "Why you need to change?" said Sakura. "This is a street fight,you wear your street clothes." "Let's just say I feel a little more comfortable wearing my Gi that's all." "You have a gi?" said Sakura. "Oh this should be good,I haven't fought an expert fighter in a while. There's an outdoor locker room over there." "Okay." Said Allen as he went toi the locker room to change. A minute later,Allen had once again changed from his shirt and pants to his purple gi and bandaged fists. "Whoa,check you out!" said Sakura. "I bet you looked good in that when Ken defeated you." "Cut the wisecracks kid,cause you better be ready,Ken himself also taught me a few moves of his own." "Okay,let's rumble!" said Sakura. The two warriors bowed to each other and the fight began.

Allen threw the first punch by rleasing one of his fireballs,but Sakura was more than ready as she leapt over the projectile and landed both feet into Allen's chest! "Unngh!" replied Allen as he was knocked backwrds. Then,Sakura lashed out her right foot out under his legs,causing Allen to fall once again on his rump! "HA-HA!" said Sakura. "Gotcha again!" Allen growled as he got up. "That's the last time you do that to me,kiddie pants!" Suddenly,the young warrior cupped her hands to her side,and white energy began to glow from her hands. Before Allen knew it,she unleashed a white hot fireball whilst shouting "HADOUKEN!" Luckily,Allen managed to duck at the last minute before the projectile had it's way. "My gosh!" thought Allen. "This kid has got moves just like Ken and me,what next?" Before Allen could do something else,Sakure leapt up at Allen,and did a super-spin kick,right into Allen's head! "Unnh!" replied Allen as he fell to the ground,hard. "I had to ask…" he thought and got up. "You can do better than what you're doing right?" asked Sakura. "Otherwise I'm just wasting my time." "I'll show ya better!" Allen leapt over Sakura,and before she could react,Allen thrust his Justice Fist,and sent her flying aross the lawn! "That better ?" he said. "Ugh…not bad." Said Sakura as she leapt to her feet. The battle squared on,Allen and Sakura manged to evade each other's Dragon punches,Allen did his Triple Break,but Sakura amazingly blocked it,and Allen fell on his back! Sakura just pointed her finger at Allen whilst chuckling under her breath. Allen leapt back to his feet,and was even more riled than ever,he lost twice now,to Ken and Dhalsim,he wasn't going to lose a third time,especially to some young Shotokan fighter!

Suddenly,before Sakura could act,Allen charged at Sakura,and grabbed one of her arms,and did a flying kick into her stomach! "Unghh!" went Sakura as she fell to the ground. "Ha,gotcha!" said Allen. Sakura painfully got up,she was bruised bot not beaten. "Y-you asked for it american pig," she flared. "I'll crush you!" And with that,Sakura took a leap back onto the nearby school building,she began leaping onto the edges and reached a very high level. Before Allen knew what she was doing,she was right over him on the nearest ledge,right behind him! "Yaaaaah!" shouted Sakura as she sailed downwards at him,extending her right foot out in a lethal flying kick! Allen turned to see the young girl hurtling down towards him. With split-second timing,he unleashed a quick Fire Force and knocked Sakura off course! "Whoa—ungh—oof!" replied Sakura as she hit the ground. "Hey,you okay?" asked Allen as he took a closer look at her. Sakura rose up,her fists at the ready,but instead she clutched her head in pain. "Oooh….owww!" she moaned,a tear Ran down her cheek. Allen helped her up. "You may be tough,but you're still pretty young,Sakura." Said Allen. "Hey,I turned 16 last month!" snapped Sakura. "Even 16-year-olds can't be invincible,look I'm throwing the towel here,okay? I don't want to hurt you badly." "He's right Sakura!" said a voice. "Who..?" said Allen. Another japanese girl showed up on a small scooter. She was about Sakura's age with long brown hair and had on a school-girl outfit like Sakura's. "Who's this?' said Allen. "Kie!" said Sakura. "My best friend!" "Yor mother and I have been looking all over for you,Sakura!" said Kei. "We've been really worried about you." "Aw I'm okay!" said Sakura. "I've been training every day." "You promised us all no more street fighting Sakura!" said Kei. "You may be strong,but there will always be other fighters more tougher and deadlier,you want to get killed?" "Mom's just a worry wart she-!" "No Sakura!" Allen cut her off. "Look,I understand how you feel about fighting,I mean hey,I was always fascinated with it myself. That's why I became a karate fighter. But you're friends and family obviously care about you,I know it's tough minding your parents,but you must understand they love you no matter what." "They..do?" said Sakura. "That's right Sakura." "Ever since you've been hounding that Ryu guy,we've been so worried about you. He could have got you really hurt bad,or worse,the same with this guy you're fighting."

"But I want to be as great as the mighty Ryu!" said Sakura. "I'm sure you will be someday." Said Kei. "Just be grateful for who you are for now,a schoolgirl,there's more to life than fighting,please Sakura,your loved ones miss you right now even your smart ass little brother does too!" Sakura's eyes started getting watery,she relized what her friend and Allen was telling her. "I'm so sorry Kei!" said Sakura in tears as she embraced her friend. "It's just that ever since I had that run-in with those college guys,I've hated being defenseless."

Allen touched Sakura's shoulder. "Fighting isn't always for fun," he said. "Women can use it for self-defense as well. Look,I'm really sorry for starting this,I just wanted to find a couple of strong fighters who were in Japan,I didn't really want this to happen to me,but with Ken beating me at that tournament,I just had to take his offer for this." "It is I who should be sorry Allen-san." Said Sakura. "I was jealous of anyone else fighting Ryu but me,since you are a great fighter after all,I think you will be able to defeat him as well as that braggert Ken." "I hope so." Said Allen. "Look I'll find Kairi and Ryu by myself so.." "No Allen." said Sakura. "You won this fight and in a way saved my life as well. So I shall tell you were they both are. The man called Kairi is located somewhere in the forests of Azusa-Gawa,a place beyond Tokyo,and Ryu himself is somewhere in the alps near the forests. You will find them both there." "I thank you Sakura. You were a great fighter..even for a kid." "Arrigato!" said Sakura. "You were pretty good too,for an american." The three lauhed. "C'mon Sakura." Said Kei. "Let's get you home." The two girls got on the scooter,before they left: "I wish you lots of luck on your journey ." said Sakura. "Maybe we'll meet again ne'?" "Maybe." Said Allen. "You've got some hot moves there,you just need to work on em' some more." "You bet!" said Sakura. "You better do the same with your kicks." "You bet." Said Allen. "Take care now." The two girls drove off from the school,waving goodbye to their newfound friend. "Sayonara Allen!" said Sakura. "Sayonara!" said Kei. "Goodbye!" said Allen. "I sure envy her,she's going home to her family,and I'm millions of miles away from mine,I bet they're worried sick! Well,if I want to get this over with and done,I'd better move it!"

Allen grabbed it and went to the local train station,and headed for his next destination. Little did he know,there was danger lurking ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 11 - Kairi**  
By

Allen rode the bullet train that went out of tokyo to Azusa-Gawa,his next destination. He still wore his purple karate gi to save time,since these would be the last of his travels. He also still couldn't believe the little sidetrack he had in the form of the very young fighter Sakura. She was a tough little cookie ,but she still had a lot to learn about street fighting,as did Allen. "I just hope she'll be okay." thought Allen. However,thanks to her,Allen was able to find the whereabouts of the last two warriors,Kairi and Ryu. Allen decide to take on Kairi first since Ryu was the same Shotokan warrior as Ken,and Allen remembers how both Ken and Sakura fought so maybe fighting the first opponent,and a little pracice in-between,would help Allen even out the score. Allen looked out the passenger window,he could see beautiful forests and mountains,and there in the forests,lay beautiful japanese castles,designed and built long ago. "Wow." thought Allen. "Japan's quite a place. After that,Allen took out the folder again and looked at the info on Kairi. What little info there was not much help,but it said that it was rumored that he used to be a member of the Bushinryyu ninja clan. Kairi's fighting techniques are a mixture of both the same moves of Guy,a ninja hero from Metro cityand strangely like the same Shotkan techniques that fighters like Ryu and Ken use. "Hmmm.." thought Allen. "Sounds interesting,but dangerous."

A middle aged businessman in glasses sat next to Allen,he was fast asleep. Suddenly,a train stewardess came up serving drinks. "Would you like some rose tea sir?" she asked. "Huh..?" said Allen looking up. The stewardess was wearing a light blue skirt,jacket,and hat,she had medium length black hair that stopped at her neck with sparkling blue eyes and she was carrying cups of coffee and tea on a tray. "Oh…uh,yeah." Said Allen as he took a porcelain cup of steaming hot tea. "Uhmm…arrigato." He said. The stewardess smiled,nodded and went on her way. Allen sniffed the steaming liquid,it had a very distinct scent. Allen learned that the japanese were renound at making tea,they even had a sort of tea ceremony with it. Allen sipped the brew,it had a sweet but sharp taste to it. "Hmmm.." he thought. "Makes my mom's tea seem like soda,I should bring some for her to use. Meanwhile after the same stewardess finished serving drinks,she went into a back nook and took out a pocket radio headset,she put it on and whisperd into it. "Lord Bison,come in Lord Bison. This is agent ninja Mantis reporting,come in." "I read you Mantis." Spoke Bison. "Give me your report." "The american Allen Snider is aboard the train and is heading for the forests of Azusa-Gawa,I've heard that he is going to see the lone warrior Kairi." She said. Bison smiled. "Most excellent." He said. "Shall I instruct my fellow agents to apprehand Snider-san?" "No.." said Bison. "I still wish to see what powers this youth has. We will allow him to finish his training mission,once he's finished Kairi,he will obviously go after Ryu,and I still have plans on capturing Ryu. Once Allen defeats them both,then you and your fellow ninjas shall trounce upon both Allen and Ryu,and bring them to me,is that clear?" "Hai Lord Bison,"said Mantis. "Quite clear." "Good." Said Bison. "Now go and activate moniter android number twelve and program it to follow Allen Snider,there it shall record and transmit all information on his moves. Now go and carry out your orders,this must be seen through!" "Hai,lord Bison!" said Mantis. And with that,the spy took off for the very back of the train where the android was waiting.

Minutes Later,the train stopped at the depot in the town of Kamikochi. Allen picked up his suitcase and went on his way. Nearby,the spy had activarted the moniter droid and was instructing it's orders. The droid was dressed in the red robe of a shaolin monk,it had the face of an old man,but with the electronic eyepiece. "Follow the american named Allen Snider,keep a safe distance and record all info to Lord Bison. Now go…Success!" The Droid began walking after Allen Snider. Allen however managed to hail a taxi and had the driver take him to the forests of Azusa-Gawa. Half an hour later,Allen had arrived near the forests and alps itself. Te driver left Allen off at the wooden bridge that led to the forests. After viewing the area,Allen whistled. "Man,I bet a lot of tourists must come here. Well,I'd better move it." Allen began walking across the strong sturdy bridge. Nearby,the moniter droid had managed to follow him to the forest site. After crossing the bridge,Allen entered the forest. The forests were large and sprawling with trees that seemed to reach the heavens. "Well.."thought Allen. "he has to be in here somewhere,so I'd better start looking." Allen managed to hide his suitcase in a safe place. As Allen began waliking through the forest,the android began following him. The forest had little life crawling throughout the evergreen,just birds,sqirrels,chipmunks,deer,Allen even spotted a small bear cub whilst looking through the forest. Finally,after five minutes of searching,Allen was getting restless. "I wonder if he'll come if I call him?" he thought. "Kairi,Kairi! I've come to fight you,where are you? Kairi!" Suddenly,something flew past Allen's ear."Whuh!" he replied. The object hit into a nearby tree stump. Allen took a closer look at it. The object was of a sivery metal,it had very sharp edges,and was in the sharp of a star. "Hey,I know what this is!" said Allen. "It's one of those ninja throw stars." "Yesss.." whispered a voice. "And I am the ninja who threw it." Allen turned to see who it was. There,standing atop a small hill stood a dark menacing figure. He wore a costume of jet black. He had on a skintight tank top.a pair of pants with a tied black belt,he also had on bandage wrappings on his fists to wrists,just like Allen's except they were all black. A dark mask hood covered his head and face. "Who are you..?" asked the stranger. "I'm Allen Snider." He said. "Aah.." said the ninja. "So you are the one that fool Ken sent." The ninja removed his mask,revealing a cold but handsome face. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail,he also had a gaping scar that was on the left side of hs very face that even sealed off his left eye. The man had rippling bare arms and hardened hands able to break bones. The man was a pleasant but fearsome sight! "I..am Kairi,master Bushinryuu ninja,at your service." "Ah,I was looking for you."

"Were you." Said Kairi. "Well,your friend Ken is wasting his time thinking he can send amateur fighters against me,I have no time for petty games,and I have no quarrel with you Allen-san,nor do I fight innocent people. Begone with you." "Hey,wait a minute!" said Allen. "I came a long way here to get you. I can't back out now. I'm a good fighter." "I'm sure that you are." Said Kairi. "But Ken Masters does not understand the extent of my problems." "What problem is that?" asked Allen. Kairi sighed. "If you must know,I have been living the past few months of my life with a form of amnesia. I do not know who I really am,I have been named Kairi throughout the fights I have held,I try to find my identity through battle,since I was once found and raised and raised by a local Bushinryuu clan,I have tried to fight mighty opponents in hopes of regaining my memory. I have found such opponents before,but none of them could really help my problem. "Well,if you're looking for a mighty warrior,"said Allen. "I'm definetely your man,Kairi!" Kairi leapt down to Allen. "And why would you say that?" he said. "Because I've traveled to many far away places." Said Allen. "I've even fought great warriors like Guile,Dhalsim,Chun-Li,I even fought Ken himself at a recent tournament. Now,I fight to become as strong as him!" Kairi scratched his chin and said;"Hmmm,yes..I have fought those warriors as well,they were mighty opponents,I have even fought Ken himself,but he defeated me with foul blows." "I don't see what was foul about his Dragon Punches." Said Allen. "He has an overuse of them and an underuse of everything else!" spat Kairi. "He has also annoyed me in the past,and I would love to see his blonde head bashed upon a few hundred times,so if you are out to give him a good payback and are training yourself to be stronger than him..very well,I shall spar with you just this once,Allen-san." "Alright!" said Allen. "But be warned,"said Kairi. "my own fighting moves are similar to that of the Shotokan style that Ken himself fights in,but the Bushinryuu technique is a very deadly one,if you cannot match it's deadly power,you will die!" "Hoo-boy!" thought Allen. "Wherever Ken is back in America,he must be getting a big kick outta me risking my very life!" The two warriors faced each other,fists clenched,fighting strengths at the ready,the moniter droid was nearby,watching the fight at a distance,and transmitting it back to Bison. "On my word,we begin." Said Kairi. Allen nodded.

"Now!" shouted Kairi. The fight began. Allen thew the first move by doing his usual fireball,but Kairi leapt over it and the into the air,whilst in the air,he unleashed his own hadou-force from his hands,and the firball sailed striaght down towards Allen. "What th..oof!" replied Allen as the fireball knocked him to the ground. "I also have a fireball force." Said Kairi. "But I have been trained to use it in different ways." "So..have I." Said Allen. He threw another fireball,but instead of hitting Kairi with it,the projectile flew past him. "Your aim needs work Allen-san." Said Kairi. "Is this the best you offer?" "Oh,I've got more than that." Said Allen. The fireball came hurtling back and hit Kairi while his back was turned. "Ungh!" went Kairi as he fell to the ground. "How's that for ya?" said Allen. "This shall be an interesting match indeed." Said Kairi as he got up. The fight ensued as the two warriors traded blows of dragon punches with each other. Allen slammed Kairi with his Rising dragon,but just as Kairi was sommersaulted into the air by the blow,he flipped over in mid-air and did a soaring dive kick,right into Allen's chest! "Unngh!' went Allen as he hit the gorund. Kairi laughed. "At this rate you'll be dead before too long american. Ready to give up?" "Never!' said Allen.

Allen jumped to his feet and the battle continued. Allen charged at Kairi with his Justice Fist,but Kairi leapt into the air,avoiding it. Suddennly,Kairi was about to unleash another mid-air fireball. Before he could release it,Allen used his own special fireball control technique,the one he used on Dhalsim back in India. "Soul controller force,now!" shouted Allen as he released his fireball. With the power of mind-control,Allen redirected the fireball up towards behind Kairi,and the fireball collided with him,just as he was about to release his! "Unff!"replied kairi as he was knocked off course. "Heeeeyyy!" shouted Kairi as he sailed down to earth. Whilst he was falling,Kairi prepared to do another dive kick. With split second timing,Allen leapt high into the air and clocked Kairi with aother mighty Rising Dragon punch! The two warriors fell to the ground,Allen fell on his feet,but Kairi on his backside! "Ha-ha!" said Allen. "Beat that!" "Rrrrrrahh!" snarled Kairi as he leapt to his feet. He was p*ssed big time! "You want some more?" said Allen. Kairi started tossing a few razor sharp shuriken blades at Allen. "Whoa!" said Allen as he quickly dodged them. No sooner did Kairi take a flying leap kick at Allen. Suddenly,Allen leapt at his enemy,doing a super Justice Fist into Kairi's cheek! And just as the ninja warrior was suddenly stunned into place and while they were still in mid-air,Allen charged up and released his Fire Force,that literally sent Kairi flying backwards and into a nearby rocky wall! "Ungh!" replied Kairi,he was down and out. "All-right!" hollered Allen. "Yet another victory for the one and only….Aaalleenn Sniiiderr-Yahooo!" "Unnhh…could you keep it down will you..?" said Kairi. "I feel like I'm dying here." "Oh,Kairi!" said Allen. "Are you okay?" "I'll live." He said. "That was amazing what you did there,and Ken himself taught that to you?" "Just the super fireball and dragon punches." Said Allen. "But the Justice Fist move is all mine!" "I see." Said Kairi. "I underestimated you,I give for now,you have won this battle Allen-san,and what's more I think you have restored some of my memory." "I did?" said Allen. "How?" "The impact of your fireball and the collision somehow restored a part of my childhood memories. I remember a shinto temple on the outskirts of Tokyo,I remember a family called the Shikowaras,I remember a…sister named…HOKUTO! I met and fought her once at a tournament recently. If I go to her at the Shinto shrine,and explain myself,perhaps she will remember me as well." "And what about your name?" said Allen. "Is your name really Kairi?" "That I do not recall." Said Kairi. "That is the name the ninja clan gave me when I was a boy. Perhaps she will know. I must go now." "Wait!" said Allen. "I also need an item off of you for my victory,to show Ken."

"An item?"said Kairi. "Even as a ninja,I have nothing. Except…" Kairi picked up his black ninja mask and one of his star blades. "Perhaps these will suffice." He said. "I am no longer considered a ninja,I have no need of them any longer." "Thank you." Said Allen as he took the mask and star. "You are a mighty warrior Allen Snider." Said Kairi. "Perhaps we shall fight again 'ne?" "Anytime you want Kairi." Said Allen. "Maybe you could teach me that ariel fireball you did." "Yes,I suppose." Said Kairi. "Until then,good luck on your journey,sayonara." The two warriors bowed to each other,and Kairi left the scene. "Man,what a guy!" said Allen. "I think I may have found my opposite on this one. I hope he finds his family again." And with that,Allen went back to get his suitcase,and journeyed to find the last warrior..Ryu. But little did Allen know that evil dangers were lurking ahead of him,and it wasn't just Shadowloo's forces either.


	12. Chapter 12

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 12 - Ryu... or is it?**  
By

After his devestating battle with Kairi,Allen continued his way into the forests while searching for the final opponent,Ryu Hoshi. Allen had read earlier inj the folder,that there was a lot of info on him. From defeating a mighty Muay thai warrior named Sagat,to winning many tournaments and being hailed a great and mighty warrior. "Now I can see why Sakura dressed a littlehim,and he obviously fights the same way she and Ken did. Ken also told me that he and Ryu both studied together under the same sensei here in Japan. He also said that Ryu was the only warrior to ever really defeat him in battle. Hnh,must've been pretty lucky to do it." There really wasn't much personal info on Ryu,it said that he fights to become a true warrior and hopes to find real enlightenment. "Hmmm…"thought Allen. "Sounds like he doesn't get much out of real life." It also said that he was a grand master of the Shotkan powers,such as the Hadouken fireball,and the super whirlwind kick,able to topple the mightiest of fighters. He also faced off against such evil villians like and Akuma. "Bison,Akauma?" said Allen. "Wonder who they are? Well what matters is I've got to find this Ryu guy,and complete this once and all! I feel like I've travelled to the ends of the earth here,my family and friends must be worried sick about me."

Allen raced throught he forests while shouting Ryu's name. "Ryu,Ryu Hoshi,where are you?" Meanwhile,the moniter android followed close behind. Bison was still watching on the moniter that was being broadcast through the eyes of the android. "Most impressive," said Bison. "Allen's fighting potential grows greater and greater each time he fights an opponent and defeats them. His victory over Kairi was astonishing. If he defeats Ryu,he could very well become the world's greatest warrior!" The same japanese woman that was on the train was in the same room with Bison and his assistant Verminz. She was dressed in a green ninja outfit with a red triangle on her back,she was ninja agent Mantis,one of Bison's operatives. "You and your men know what to do don't you Mantis?" said Bison. "Hai,lord Bison!" said Mantis. "Whether Ryu or this Allen wins,my team of ninjas and myself shall trounce upon them both and deliver them to you." "Good." Said Bison. "Now go,prepare yourselves and station yourselves where Ryu is." Mantis bowed and left the room to prepare the others. "This should be quite a show,eh Verminz." "Yes,herr Bison!" said Verminz. "Dis Allen has great power,but vill it be enough against Ryu?" "Only one way to find out to find out." Said Bison. "Watch and see." Allen suddenly found himself outside the forest and near the mountains. There,was an open space of land,but the space wasn't empty,there Allen found a couple of monuments hidden there. In the open stood a huge Buddha statue of gold bronze,and directly to the left on a rocky hillside was a japenese style hut with designed rice paper doors in front,the hut was built to be a shrine of some sort. "Wow,where am I?" Allen asked himself. "Is this where Ryu is?" Suddenly,as if in answer Allen saw someone appear at the hillside where the shrine was. "Hey,there's someone!" said Allen. "Maybe I could ask him." Allen ran over to where the dark figure was. When Allen came close enough o the hillside,the figure leapt off the hill and landed on his feet. "What?" said Alllen as he got a closer look at the person. He was dressed in a karate gi like Allen's but was of a simpler design with black belt. He also wore a pair of fighter's gloves,red like the ones Sakura wore,he also had a tied headband around his very head,kind of like the same one that Sakura wore. He was of Japanese heritage,facial features proved that in a very handsome matter,along with dark brown hair. He had a very muscular build and was well over six feet tall. Suddenly,Allen realized it,he was the one he saw in the last photo,the warrior he was searching for,he ws Ryu! But there was something really different about him,he wore the same costume in the photo,but while Ryu's clothes were white,his was all black! His shirt,pants,even the headband were all a pitch black. His eyes here pupiless,instead they were a glowing red. The man looked like Ryu,but he didn't seem at all like the one he saw in the photo and read about. "Who..are you?" asked Allen. "Are you the one called Ryu?" Ryu gave no answer,instead he simply nodded. "You friend Ken Masters sent me,I'm here to become a great warrior like him,will you fight me in this match just once?" Ryu's expressionless face gave a slight smile and another nod. "Okay." Said Allen. "Where do you want to begin?" Ryu pointed his finger over to where the Buddha was. Allen followed Ryu to the spot. "Okay,I'm ready,let's begin." The two warriors bowed and the match began.

Ryu unleashed a fiery Hadouken at Allen,but he was more than ready as he leapt over it and came hurtling down at Ryu,but before Allen could strike him with a flying kick,Ryu leapt up at Allen and clocked him with a sharp Dragon Punch! "Ungh!" replied Allen as he fell to the ground. Allen stoked his chin and looked up at Ryu,who was looking all buffed and powerful. "Man,it's gonna one of those matches,oh boy." Thought Allen as he got up. This time,Allen threw his fireball at Ryu,but the shotokan warrior did something unusual just as Allen fired his Soul Force. Ryu shifted on one foot and at super-human speed,he teleported out of harm's way,whilst leaving a shadow-image trail doing it. (You know,that really cool thing that Akuma does when he goes into battle against a foe.-Aaron) Ryu reteleported behind Allen,and just before he could react,Ryu kicked him in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder! "Unngh!" went Allen. "Man what kind of power is this guy packin'? I'm getting' creamed!" Bison was watching on the moniter and he wasn't any more thrilled at what was happening than Allen. "What the devil is this?" he said. "What is Ryu doing?" "It appears he has taken up de color black,herr Bison." Said Verminz. "I can see that,dolt!" said Bison. "I meant what techniques and moves are Ryu doing? He never did this the last time we fought! And that shadow teleportation,I know I've seen that somewhere before,but I can't seem to recall where." "Vell,it seems that dis Allen is losing to der Ryu,he might not live that long." Said Verminz. "Perhaps so." Said Bison. "Well,whoever wins this match,I'll send out Mantis and her ninja team after the victor,either way,the true power of Hadou Shotokan will be mine!" Meanwhile,the battle between Allen and Ryu continued . Allen began throwing punches,kicks,and fireballs at his opponent,but the super-charged Ryu just blocked,repelled,and teleported them off.

"You wanna hold still here?"snarled Allen. "You're not makin' this any easier!" Ryu thrust his fist forward,and Allen grabbed both of his arms. Whist,he gripped Ryu,Allen thrust forth his right foot forward into his stomach,and when he did that,he began kicking,faster and faster,until Ryu's very body shook with pain. Finally,Allen did one final kick that sent both him and Ryu flying into a nearby wall! "Unnnghh!" replied Ryu as he slammed the rock hard surface. "Yes!" said Allen as he leapt back to his feet. "I did it,my new thrust kick worked! I owe the idea of that kick to Chun-Li. I'll call that little special:The Vaulting Kick!" Suddenly,Ryu regained consciousness. His red eyes began glowing more brightly than ever,he was made as h*ll!" "Oh boy!" thought Allen. "Now I've done it!" Ryu began shifting all around Allen,doing the shadow-teleport,and while he was doing it,he also began kicking,punching,and bashing Allen with fierce force. "Unnh—hey—stop—ungh—hey!" replied Allen as he was kicked around. Finally,Allen was bashed to the groound as Ryu hit him right in the center of his spine! "Unnngh!" replied Allen as he crumbled to the ground. Ryu toppled over him as Allen writhed in pain. "Unnh—I can't give up now." Thought Allen. "My family and friends are counting on me!" Allen leapt back to his feet,this time ready for anything. He charged at Ryu,doing roundhouse kicks,but Ryu just ducked one after another. Allen decided on a new strategy,he did another roundhouse in the stomach,and followed with a quick Rising Dragon! As Ryu was stunned,Allen charged up a poweful Fire Force,and released it right onto Ryu! Ryu went flying right into another nearby wall and sank to the ground. Allen paused to catch his breath. "I…did it…didn't I?" Ryu laid silently still,motionless. Allen walked over to see if he was okay. Suddenly,Ryu's eyes shot open,still red and glowing. Allen jumped back.

This time,the glow faded and Ryu's entire body turned into a cloud of darkness,the cloudy substance,formed and lifter from his body,turning Ryu's appearance to it's original form. His gi turned back to white,his skin was back to it's lighter color,and even his headband turned red again. The dark cloud reformed and shaped itself into a humanoid form. When the form was complete,it took on an odd appaearance. The creature was a man,japanese like Ryu,he had on a gi that was like Ryu's only it was dark grey. He also had on a pair of brown fighter's gloves,his hair was of a blood red and was spiked up and a tall pony tail that stood stood straight up and was blossomed like a flower. His facial features were of a sinister evil,he had a wrinkly face,no eyebrows and dark eyes of souless evil. A large beaded necklace around his neck completed his appareance. "Whoa!" replied Allen. "Who are you?" The man spoke in a dark cold voice:"You have ruined my plans at dominating Ryu,young one. What's more,you have defied the wrath of…AKUMA!" "Akuma?" said Allen,he remembered one of the names he read in the folder. "I was supposed to fight Ryu,but you've interfeered in this one Akuma!" said Allen. "If you want to end up the same way Ryu did,I'm ready for ya!" Akuma raised his hand,but suddenly,he noticed something,his body began to look transparent,his atoms were unstable,he had to go somwhere to rest. "Fortunately for you,my powers have been depleted." He said. "I have no strength left to control my body. But rest assured Allen Snider,the next time we meet,you shall regret you ever crossed me! Take care now,hahahahaha!" And with that,the evil warlord clasped his hands together,and in a flash of crmson light,he was gone. "Man,this is one experience I'll never forget."thought Allen. "The folks back home will never believe this!"

Ryu regained consciousness."Oooohh…he replied."Ryu!" said Allen as he helped him up. "You all right?" "Yeah,just a splitting headache!" said Ryu. "You must be Allen Snider,Ken told me about you." "That's right." Said Allen. "Ken told me abit about you as well. What the heck happened? I fought you,but you were all dark and menacing and then this Akuma guy showed up." "Akuma!" said Ryu. "He was controlling me,I can't believe he tricked me like that—ooohhh…!" Ryu clutched his head again. "Don't cause yourself so much stress." Said Allen. "You'll just get worse. "C'mon,is there a place we can rest?" Ryu pointed towards the temple shrine. "Over there," he said. "There's some water there to drink." "I'll help you there." Said Allen. He let Ryu lean against him as the two warriors went up to the shrine for a good rest. Meanwhile,Bison was still watching throught the moniter at what happened. "Akuma!" he said. "I should've known he'd be in on this!" "Who is did Akuma,herr Bison?" asked Verminz. "A rival," said Bison. "and a very threatening at that,even though he posesses the same powers as Ryu and Ken,his dark killing arts are of no interest to me! If I ever see him again,he'll surely perish for interferring in this. But now I know who I shall posess for my purposes. Verminz,instruct Mantis and the others to apprehand Allen Snider,I shall have him and Ryu before this day is through!" "Yes,herr Bison!" said Verminz as he goosestepped to the other room where Mantis and the others were. "And knock off that nazi' crapp will you?" shouted Bison. "This may be Shadowloo,but it's not Berlin Germany!" "Uh…er..yes herr..I mean Lord Bison,yah!" stuttered Verminz. Bison looked back at the images of Ryu and Allen. "This time,you will be mine,both of you,Hahahah!"


	13. Chapter 13

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 13 - Bison!**  
By

Allen and Ryu both rested in the shrine hut. Ryu rested his body on a cushioned mat and Allen applied a damp washcloth to his forehead. The shrine was small but made of strong sturdy wood,and had a small Buddha statue in the center and was beautifully decorated with red ribbons and silk cloth. "So what exactly happened Ryu?" asked Allen. "I was supposed to come and fight you,but when I came upon the place,there you were,all decked out in like Darth Maul from Star Wars,and who exactly was this Akuma guy?" "Well,first off,I'm surprised that Ken didn't tell you about Akuma,he's a Shotokan warrior like Ken and myself,but he's one of the worst kind! He and our late sensei Gouken were brothers,they trained togeher under another shotokan master named Goutetsu,when Akuma and Gouken graduated from Goutetsu,Akuma learned of the dark forbidden arts of the Shotokan,he used to kill Goutetsu,and after Ryu and me graduated from Gouken,he went and killed him as well." Allen shivered at the thought,now he was kind of glad Akuma didn't fight him when he did. "I've been training day after day that I may find a way to destroy this demonic warlord and avenge my master's death. He and I have been equally matched for some time,but Akuma's killing techniques have been growing more deadly by the minute." "So how did he posess you like that?"

Ryu went on into the details on how he was training and praying at the temple shrine where he awaited his fight with Allen. When suddenly,Akuma showed up and the two began fighting it out. Ryu was almost triumphant,when Akuma pulled a fast one and used a sinister spell to enter Ryu's body and take control of him,turning him into "Evil Ryu!" "You know the rest of course." Said Ryu. "Of course." Said Allen. "That's the second time I got side-tracked into fighting someone else,your pal Sakura wanted to sparr with me,since she knew where you were." "Sakura huh?"said Ryu. "That figures." "Well since I really fought Akuma and not you,I guess the match is forfeit." Said Allen. "I guess it's time for me to head back to the U.S. and tell Ken I didn't succeed on this after all." "Wait a minute,Allen!" said Ryu. "You did win this match after all. I mean sure,I was possed by Akuma,but it said that you were supposed to fight me anyway,right?" "Well er…I uh.."replied Allen. "And you fought valiently just as you would any fighter." Said Ryu. "Akuma was a great a fighter as me and thanks to you,a life was saved,namely me of course. You earned this victory!" "I guess so." Said Allen. "But what can I use to prove it to Ken?" Ryu reached up to undo his red headband,he untied it and handed it to Allen. "Here." He said. "This headband was given to me by Ken himself,he used it as a ribbon for his hair when it was even longer. It was also a symbol of our friendship." "If it means that much,then I don't want to take your symbol of trust." Said Allen. Ryu placed the headband in Allen's fist and clenched it. "Take it,"said Ryu. "I'm sure Ken will understand,and I can always get another headband,I still have an old white one anyway." "Okay." Said Allen. "I'm sorry if it wasn't a real match." "So am I." Said Ryu. "But if we ever met again,I'd like to fight in a real match with you." "Sounds great to me!" said Allen. The two warriors stood and bowed to one other. Suddenly,a rustling was heard outside.

"Who could that be?" said Allen. "Probably some weary travelers." Said Ryu. "I'll see who it is." Ryu went over to open the double-doors. When he opened them,he was greeted by a frightful sight. There in front of the shrine of heavily-armed ninjas,seven of them to be exact. The first six ninjas were dressed in a dark purple while the lead ninja was dressed in a light green costume. They were armed with katanas,nunchukas,sais,and shurikens like the ones that Kairi used. "Ryu,I presume?" spoke the green clad ninja who was the lady-ninja Mantis. "Uhmm…excuse me." Said Ryu as he closed the doors. Ryu grabbed ahold of Allen's arm and said:"Come on." "Huh,what?"replied Allen. "What's goin'on?" "Don't talk,just go!" said Ryu as he shoved Allen to the back window. "Quick out the window!" Both Allen and Ryu jumped each at a time out the small window,just as the ninja sqaud smashed through the doors! "Come on,this way!" said Ryu. "What's goin' on here,Ryu?" said Allen. "What's happening?" The two warriors ran around to the side of a mountain wall. "Look down there." Said Ryu. Allen saw the team of ninjas surround the shrine hut. "Whoa,ninjas,real ninjas!"said Allen. "There even meaner looking than Kairi! But why are they after us?" "I saw a familiar skull symbol on the side lapel on that green ninja,if my guess is correct,they must be from Shadowloo!" "Shadowloo?" said Allen. "What the heck is that?" "A crime cartel and majorly bad news for anyone who's into street fighting,Allen." said Ryu. "I'm surprised that Ken didn't tell you about that either." "I guess Ken must've figured that this wouldn't happen." Said Allen. "I'm afraid the years have made him a little cocky I'm afraid." Said Ryu. "Look they must be after me,so stay back." "Hey wait a minute!"said Allen. "I can't let you go in alone Ryu! You're still weakened after battling Akuma and me,you're gonna need help here." "But these are skilled ninjas Allen," said Ryu. "I fought Kairi and he was a ninja too." "He was a warrior ninja." Said Ryu. "These guys are armed to the proverbial teeth!" "I've handled street punks as bad as them,c'mon Ryu you need help on this one!" Ryu sighed,"All right,but stay behind me,and you let me take on the more dangerously armed ones,you take out the ones with the nunchukas,and follow my lead,got it?" "Got'cha!" said Allen.

"Ryu,Allen!" shoted Mantis. "Where are you? Show yourselves if you dare to defy Shadowloo!" Ryu appeared before them on a boulder. "I've defied Shadowloo before and lived to tell the tale ninjas! Your master Bison is a fool to take on the likes of me,haven't his past defeats have taught him that?" "We seek not you fool." Said Mantis. "Master Bison seeks the young american warrior Allen Snider,he wishes him to join Shadowloo and become one of his best terrorists!" Allen appeared before them on another boulder. "Hey,terrorism is not my thing lady!" he said. "My parents brought me up better than that!" "Then prepare to be taken by force warriors!" said Mantis. "Attack!" "Now,Allen!" said Ryu. "The two warriors unleashed a double fireball attack that knocked the ninjas off their guard. After that,the two fighters came hurtling downward to face their enemies. Ryu tackled the blade-armed ninjas,while Allen faced the moderate weaponed ninjas. "You want some of this?"said Allen as he decked it out with the first ninja armed with a foot-long katana sword charged at Ryu,swinging his sword. Ryu just jumped and did a spin kick,right into the ninja's chest,knocking him backwards! "Ooof!" went the sword ninja as he fell to the ground. Allen fought with a ninja who was armed with a wooden bo staff. "Hey what's this,Little John of Sherwood?" said Allen. The ninja twirled his staff like a baton. Suddenly,before the ninja could thrust it at Allen,the karate hero did a hard chop on the ninja's staff,chopping it in two! "Next time,get something metal pal,haha!" The ninja enraged,leapt at Allen. Allen simply ducked and did a sharp elbow smash into the ninja's back! "Ungh!" replied the ninja as he fell to the ground. "Next!" said Allen. Ryu finished off the sword ninja by throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. Next,a ninja with a pair of Gurkha knives charged at Ryu. Ryu quickly dodged the razor sharp blades and reacted with a kick to the back. The ninja staggered,but was still on his feet. After that,the ninja threw one of his Gurkhas at Ryu,the warrior simply ducked. "Ughhh…!" went someone. Ryu turned to see that the ninja had hit someone with the blade,but it was one of his fellow ninjas.

The blade had stuck him in the very stomach and the ninja gripped the blade's handle and staggered in pain. "Oh,no,Kai!"said the ninja who threw the Gurkha. "I didn't mean to—" The ninja fell to the ground and died. "Nice move there." Said Ryu. "You must be a menace to your fellow ninjas. The ninja growled in rage,he charged at Ryu again,but the Shotokan warrior simply repelled him with a hard Dragon Punch! The ninja went flying,and crashed into a nearby wall! "That takes care of that." Said Ryu. "Hey Allen,how ya doin'?" "Oh,nothing I can't handle,Ryu." Said Allen as he battled it out with the other two ninjas,one was armed with a pair of nunchukas and the other a pair of wooden arm batons. Allen grabbed ahold of the ninja's arm and tossed him aside into a nearby wall,the impact knocked him out cold. After that,the final ninja with the batons,Allen threw a punches,but the ninja repelled them with the batons. "Aah!" cried Allen as he clutched his fist,the batons were made of an even stronger wood than the bo staff the other ninja had used. "Well,when in doubt," said Allen as he readied his Fire Force."go for the desperate!" Allen unleashed his fireball,but the ninja leapt over it. Suddenly,Allen thrust out his hand,and redirected the fireball,right into the ninja's back! "Unhh!" replied Allen as he was knocked forwards. Allen struck back with a hard Rising Dragon! The ninja fell to the ground,out cold. "Shotokan two,ninjas zero!" said Allen. "You did great Allen." said Ryu. "You were good too,Ryu." Said Allen. Suddenly,the two heroes found themselves face-to-face with the ninja team leader—Mantis! "Soooo.." she said. "You beat Shadowloo's best warriors." "Best..?" said Allen. "Lady,I've seen better ninjas out of the MK games than that!" (With due respect to Ed boon ans John Tobias,Toasty!-Aaron.) "Careful Allen."said Ryu. "She may be the toughest of the ninjas we faced." "How can ya tell?" said Allen. "Because they always save the worst for last!" "Exactly,Ryu." Said Mantis. "I am ninja warrior Mantis,and you'll see just how deadly I can be." The ninja pulled out a pair of razor sharp Sai blades,they were of a bright chrome and they glistened in the sunlight.

Suddenly,Mantis aimed the blades directly in the sunlight,the sun's rays,and a blinding flash of light exploded in front of the two heroes. "Aaaaahhh!" they both cried. Suddenly,they both felt a sharp stinging sensation on their sides. "Owww-hey!" said Allen. When the light cleared and both warriors could see again,they noticed something,they both had gashes on their arms. "Hahahahaha!" said Mantis. "My Sai-Flash is able to blinds my opponents enough for me to do the job!" "No fancy-schmancy ninja tricks are gonna stop us!" said Allen. "Caution Allen." said Ryu. "The ninja devises many tricks,some are even fatal." Suddenly,Mantis leapt high into the air,and landed right between Ryu and Allen. Before Ryu could react,Mantis knocked him off-balance with a sharp kick to the midsection. "Ryu!" said Allen. "Your mine,pretty boy!" said Mantis as she swung her sais at him. Allen kept on the defense by dodging and shoving her out of the way. After that,Allen fired a Soul Force fireball at her,but amazingly,the sai blades caught it and shorted it out. "What..?" said Allen. "Ha-ha,my sais are made from a special metal that conducts Chi-energy,now it's my turn—Sai scorcher!" Manti's sais began to glow a fiery red,then she pressed them together. Before Allen knew what was about to happen,she thrust her sais forward and released a fireball of chi energy. "Unhh!" replied Allen as he was knocked backwards by the fireball. "Man,she's poundin' us!" thought Allen. "I've gotta do something,but what?" Suddenly,Ryu arose back on his feet,Mantis was too busy to notice him. Allen saw Ryu over Manti's shoulder,he was signalling to him that he was going to do something,Allen nodded. Ryu quickly and silently charged up a Hadouken,while Allen kept Mantis busy. "Come now Allen," said Mantis. "Why fight when you can fight for riches and power?" "What are you saying?" said Allen,trying to keep her talking. "My lord has an interest in you,join Shadowloo and you could become the world's strongest fighter!" "Well I uh…"said Allen. Suddenly,Ryu released the fireball. "HADOUKEN!" "What?" said Mantis as she turned her head. Allen thrusted his Justice Fist into Manti's chest,knocking her backwards,just as the fireball blasted her in the back! "Aaarrghhh!" cried Mantis as she was shocked by millions of fiery chi energized volts! Mantis fell to the ground,knocked out cold. "Allright,yeah,we did it!" shouted Allen. "We make a pretty good team don't we?" said Ryu.

Meanwhile,Bison watched in disgust at the screen. "D*mmit all!" he snarled. "That's what I get for sending out second-class henchmen! I thought I'd use something a little more on their level,but look what happened,when this is over with Verminz,remind to sever my connections with the Black Fang Clan!" "Yes,lord Bison!" said Verminz. "But now what,should we do,send out some armed troops?" "No." said Bison. "I still owe Ryu from our last scuffle,I'll handle this one myself." And with that,Bison vanished in a flash of bright light. Allen removed the mask from Manti's face. "Hey,that's the train stewardess I met on the trip here,she served me some tea." "Bison's spies are everywhere." Said Ryu. "And just who is this Bison exactly?" said Allen. As if in answer,the evil warlord appeared before them,hovering in mid-air. "I am Bison young one,master of Shadowloo!" Allen gasped. "Bison!" said Ryu. "We meet again Ryu." Said Bison. "I've been watching you for some time now Allen Snider,I've taken an interest in you." "Uh,yeah your ninja babe just told me." "Stay back Allen!" said Ryu as he stood in front. "But..!"said Allen. "Bison's a dangerous foe,you're out of your league here!" Allen kept a safe distance where Ryu was. "You want Allen,Bison?" said Ryu. "You go through me!" "I was hoping you'd say that." Said Bison grinning. "This time you won't survive my onslaught!" Allen could do nothing but watch as the two titans began their battle.


	14. Chapter 14

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 14 - Fight of Their Lives**  
By

Part 14:Fight of their lives. The evil villian hovered menacingly over Allen and Ryu,ready for the kill. Allen had thought he seen everything on this adventure,but he wasn't prepared for this! Allen looked up in awe at Bison,he couldn't believe what he was seeing,a man was floating in mid-air like magic. There were no lines or cables,the man was floating by himself,and with his flowing cape,muscle build and strange red costume he looked like a sort of evil Superman. "If you want Allen Snider," said Ryu. "you go through me first!" "Splendid!" said Bison as he floated to the ground,firmly landing his feet. Ryu suddenly unleashed his fireball at the highest power,but before it could reach Bison,he simply vanished! "Huh?"said Allen. Bison reappered directly behind Ryu. "Look out behind you,Ryu!" Allen shouted. But it was too late,Bison did a hard punch right into Ryu's back! "Ungh!" replied Ryu as he sank to the ground. After that,Bison picked up Ryu by the shirt collar and tossed him aside. "Unnh!"went Ryu as he landed to the ground with a thud. "Hahahahaha! Laughed the villian. Ryu staggered to his feet. Suddenly,Bison lunged into the air and hovered directly over Ryu. As the hero looked up,Bison came hurtling downward at him,feet first! "Oh,man!" said Allen. "He's gonna flatten him!" But just before Bison could do his deadly foot stomp,Ryu leapt upward at Bison,and decked him with a good hard Dragon Punch! "Unnnh!" went Bison as he was knocked off-balance! The two titans fell to the ground. "You just never learn do you Bison?" said Ryu as he got up. "Your Psycho Powers are strong,but nothing against the Hadou-force!" "I'll show you Hadou-force!" said Bison as he clasped his hands together and generated a powerful charge of energy. Ryu began doing the same with his Hadou-force. The two warriors charged up enough chi-energy for a great big blast!

"This doesn't look good." Said Allen as he hid behind the shrine hut. Suddenly,it happened. Bison released a powerful red beam of Psycho energy whilst shouting"PSYCHO-BEAM!" Ryu released his own whilst shouting:"HADOU-BEAM!" The two energy beams collided with each other,and like a war of wills,the two titans began exerting more and more force to see which one would tire out and give in. Ryu was giving it all he got,but Bison's power seemed even ,it hit! Ryu's energy gave out and Bison's Psycho beam tore right through Ryu's,literally blasting him backwards! "Unghh!"replied Ryu as he hit the ground with a tremendous force. "Hahaha!" laughed Bison as he stood over his fallen enemy. "You were strong before Ryu,"he said."but not strong enough for the master of the world!" Bison raised his massive fist for the ultimate killing blow,when suddenly:"SOUL FORCE!" Bison was hit in the back by a fireball. "Who dares—eh?" Allen had thrown the fireball. "Oh,I had almost forgotten about you." "You want a real fight Bison?" said Allen clenching his fists angrily. "Then take me!" Bison grinned. "You indeed have a great fighting spirit Allen Snider," he said. "but you're still not fully equipped to deal with shall-we-say..heavier hitters?" "Hey,I took out Akuma didn't I?" said Allen. "I'm afraid you were only lucky my boy." Said Bison. "Besides that,Akuma is just a petty pusher compared to my power!" "Nonetheless."said Allen. "I intend to fight you until my dying breath,Bison!" said Allen heriocilly. "Allen..don't!" said Ryu. "He's dangerous,you'll..be killed!" "You were weakened and drained from your earlier battles Ryu." Said Allen. "I still have more than enough to beat this guy with!" "Very well." Said Bison. "Just remember Allen,it's your funeral." And with that,Bison unleashed a Psycho Shot projectile. Allen fired a Soul Force and knocked it out.

After that,Allen charged and leapt at the villian,doing a flying kick,but before he could hit his mark,Bison vanished! "Unghh!"went Allen as he hit the ground. Bison reappered and said:"HA,ha,you are overeager my dear Allen. It would be best to surrender to me and become one of my soldiers,otherwise you'll die of this!" "Never!" said Allen as he leapt to his feet. "Suit yourself."said Bison as he aimed his hands and blasted another Psycho Shot. Allen leapt into the air and landed behind Bison. "Huh?"said Bison. Before he could react,Allen belted him in the stomach,and rushed in with a Rising Dragon(punch that is!) "Unnhh!"went Bison as he staggered back. "You're gonna wish I was Ryu when I'm through with you!" said Allen. Bison growled,after that he levitated himself into the air and did an ariel sommerault,a knee press,and right into Allen's head! "Unngh—hey!"replied Allen as he staggered. "Suddenly,Bison floated high into the air,and hovered over young Allen. "Oh-oh,"thought Allen. "He's gonna do that foot-stomp thing on me,I'd better be more than ready here." Bison came hurtling downwards feet first at his enemy,but Allen just leapt out the way. Suddenly,the evil Bison soared over to Allen and grabbed Allen by the top of his shirt! "Whuuh—heeeyy!"replied Allen as he was lifted from the ground. Bison hefted Allen up to his shoulder,then he flew over to a nearby wall and tossed Allen right into it! "UNNNGHH!"went Allen as he hit the solid rock. Bison chuckled."You have spirit Allen,"he said. "but not brains to contend with me!" "Wanna bet?" said Allen. He leapt at Bison again,doing his Triple Break! But Bison was more than ready as he put up a psycho-shield,(Force field that is.)and repelled Allen right off! Allen managed to land on his feet. "Man,this guy's shruggin' off everything I throw at him!" thought Allen. "Almost makes Akuma look like David Spade." Suddenly,both of Bison's fists began glowing a neon blue,it looked like trouble. "I will play no more games with you Snider!" he said. "I shall use my most powerful move on you!" Bison's energies grew more and more deadlier as his entire body was consumed by the glow,he was like an energized human torch!

"Hey,what's this?"said Allen,bewildered. Suddenly,the villian thrust his whole body forward,fists first,and before Allen could react,he was knocked hard and backwards by the blow! "Unnff!" went Allen as he was knocked to the ground. Bison hovered in the air over his enemy and said:"Ha,hahahaha! You're strength is useless against my Psycho Crusher! It would be wise and surrender to me now Allen!" "Never,you hear me?"said Allen as he rose to his feet. "Never!" "Very well." Said Bison. "I shall use my Psycho Crusher at maximmum power,even you won't survive!" Bison floated backwards from Allen and charged the very core of his energy in his entire body. Allen was short of breath,the first Psycho hit knocked the wind out of him,would he be able to survive?" Bison's body glowed a bright blue and white,he was getting his maximmum Psycho Crusher ready. Ryu however,was planning not to let Bison have his way with Allen,he was weakened from his previous battles,but he drove on,he staggered his drained body toward Bison,until he finally reached him with his back still turned. "Prepare to meet oblivion,Allen Snider!" said Bison. Suddenly,before Bison could make another move,Ryu made one last effort and threw himself against Bison,knocking him off-guard! "Hey—what?"replied Bison,his energy suddenly,flickering out like a flushed out match. "Ryu!"said Allen. "You,meddler!"said Bison angrily. "You upset my concentration!" Bison grabbed ahold of Ryu and tossed him aside. "Now,Allen,now!"shouted Ryu. "Eh?"said Bison as he turned to face Allen,but before he could react,the young warrior was already on him in a flash! Allen lashed out with a terrific left,then right hook,he grabbed Bison's arms and pummeled him with a hard and fast Vaulting Kick,after that he stunned Bison with another Rising Dragon,finally he ended it with a powerful Fire Force! "Unnnnhhh..!"replied Bison as he sailed backwards from Allen,and landing on the ground. "Alright,score another one!" shouted Allen. "Attaboy,Allen!"said Ryu. "You beat him good." "Hey,I never would've beat him if it wasn't for you,Ryu." Said Allen. "I just intervened that's all." Said Ryu.

Allen walked over to Bison,his body laid perfectly still. Suddenly,Allen heard a gunshot. "Huh?" he said. There,coming from the north side were a gang of heavily armed Shadowloo soldiers in black beret gear,armed with automatic machine guns and Uzzis,there were led by Verminz. "Come mine nazis!" he said. "Ve shall save da furhere and de motherland of Berlin,to victory!" Bison arose and grumbled:"About time!" The sqaud approached Allen and Bison. "You've done well,Verminz." Said Bison as he joined the others. "What are your orders,lord Bison?" asked one of the soldiers. Bison turned to Allen and said:"Kill him." "Oh no!"thought ,just before the hit squad could have their way a shout came out. "SONIC BOOM!" A fireball exploded in front of them. "What?"said Bison. He turned and saw a couple of helicopters coming at them from the air,while on the ground Guile and Chun-Li were running toward them. "Guile,Chun-Li!" said Ryu. "No,this can't be!" said Bison. The hit sqaud faced the oncoming warriors,but before they could get a shot,both Guile and Chun-Li fired their projectiles at the enemy,knocking them down. Bison took to the air as his archenemies approached. "You won't escape this time,Bison!" shouted Guile. "Oh,I will captain!" said Bison as he made his way to his air-ship. Verminz was running behind. "Vait for me,herr Bison,vait,vait!" he shouted. Both Guile and Chun-Li were still after him. "Stop!" shouted Chun-Li. Bison blasted a pair of energy currents from his hands,tearing up the ground from the two Street fighter's feet. 'Whoa!"they both shouted. Both Bison and Verminz made it to the air-ship,before entering,Bison took one last look at Allen. "You haven't heard the last of this,Snider!" "Ahhh…been there,heard that from Akuma red man!" said Allen. Bison growled and entered the ship. Before Guile and Li could make it to the ship,the doors on it closed and took off to the sky,rocketing back to it's unknown destination. "Damn!" said Guile."He got away again!" "At least we stopped him from capturing Allen and Ryu,Guile." Said Chun-Li.

The two officers faced Allen,he was surprised to see them both again,but there were both a little different than last time. Guile didn't have his dog-tag necklace on anymore,since Allen took it from him in their recent battle,and Chun-Li still ahd her hair down,not wearing her hair ribbons,since she gave them to Allen. "Allen Snider!" said Guile. "Just the man we wanted to see!"


	15. Chapter 15

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 15 - Questions and Answers**  
By

Allen suddenly stiffened at the approaching sight of his very first two opponents Guile and Chun-Li,he still remembers his battles with them both,from Guile's sonic boom to Chun-Li's lightning kick. Did they come back to return the favor? Guile suddenly gripped Allen's hand and said: "We saw the whole battle on the moniter on our choppers,Allen! You were amazing!" "Yeah!"said Chun-Li. "I loved that special kick you did on him was something else!" "I uh…thanks,yeah thanks!"said Allen,suddenly relieved. "I'm sorry your catch got away,I really would've finished off it weren't for his goon squad." "Well you couldn't have known about that anyway."said Guile. "Guile's right,"said Chun-Li. "Bison always pulls a fast one whenever he's near defeat." "Chun-Li,Guile!" said Ryu. "It's good to see you both again." "Same here Ryu." Said Guile,gripping his handshake. Ryu looked at Chun-Li. "Wearing your hair down Li?" "I have ever since Allen beat me and claimed an item from me." She said. "I think she looks spectacular with it down!" said Guile. "Yeah you couldn't take your eyes off me the whole time." Said Chun-Li. "I was not!" said Guile blushing. "Sure you did." Said Chun-Li. The others laughed. "And what about you Ryu?" said Li. "Finally stopped wearing that red headband?" "Allen beat me and claimed it as well." Said Ryu. "He beat you?" said Guile. "Yeah..in a real way." Said Allen. He decided not to tell them about his encounter with Akuma. "Well I guess you've done it,Allen." said Guile. "You've completed your training tour and managed to defeat a major bad guy while doing it!" "I'll say." Said Allen. "There's just two things bugging me here,one who was that guy really?" "He's called Master Bison." Said Chun-Li. "The supreme commander of Shadowloo,an international terrorist organization called Shadowloo,and possibly the world's most evil villian this world has ever seen."

"Whew!"said Allen. "Now he tells me." "Bison's commited an awful ot of attrocities against a lot of people over the years." Said Ryu. "Especially us." Said Chun-Li. "Bison killed my father." "And he killed an old friend of mine named Charlie." Allen suddenly remembered what Ken had said about Guile. "Yeah,I can ee why. Well,I may have beat him,but why do I get the terrible feeling I just made a major enemy here?" "Bison may remember grudges,but he finds himself to be too busy carrying out his other criminal operations to seek revenge." Said Guile. "That's right." Said Ryu. "I've beaten him a few times only to run into him instead of him running into me." "Well,in case you've forgotten o'high and mighty," Said Allen. "He just ran into you and me." "I know." Said Ryu. "He must've known about you coming to see me,otherwise he wouldn't sent an amateur team of ninjas after us." Suddenly,Guile saw someone peeping around the back of the shrine hut. "I think the answer lies in that peeper around that hut." Said Guile pointing. "What?" said Ryu. "The stranger in a red hood robe began to run off. "Come on Li!" said Guile. The two soldiers began to run after the streanger. The stranger was fast,but Chun-Li was faster,one mighty run and leap,and she was right in front of the stranger. "All right pal," said Guile. "Just stay where you are!" The stranger ripped off his hood and robe,revealing something that resembled a human,but despite his electronic eye goggle,and grey metallic skin,he wasn't. "I knew it!" said Guile. "It's another of Shadowloo's moniter androids.

Before Guile could react,the android aimed it's left hand,and began firing red-hot laser beams at Guile. "Ugh!" replied Guile as he ducked to the ground. "Watch out,it's armed!" Chun-li leapt at the android,kicking it off-blance. "Now Guile!" she said. "Right,SONIC BOOM!" Guile flung his projectile at the android,once it hit,the droid exploded into a million pieces. "All right,got 'im!" said Chun-Li. "What was that thing?" said Allen. "One of Bison's moniter androids." Said Guile. "Shadowloo uses them for surviellence and spying on chosen individuals whenever Biso sets a special scheme in motion." "And it looks to me like you were of great interest to Bison,Allen Snider." "Huh?"said Allen. "But why me..and how did you guys managed to find us?" 'Back in Tokyo,"said Guile. "The US air force has a foreign operative who operates in searching for suspicious characters,when he found the moniter android he contacted us." "When we looked over the droid,it had info on Bison trailing a fighter named Allen Snider."

"We got together a task force and followed the coordinates on where the other droid would be,well we found it and you can guess from what pretty much happened next." "Yeah!"laughed Allen. "I know what happened. There's just one more thing I'd like to know." "What's that?" asked Guile. "I just want to know what it is that Ken has really be training me for?" The three other warriors were silent,finally Chun-Li answerd saying:"You'd better tell him Ryu,you know Ken best." "Ken has been training you for the act of succession." "What?" said Allen. "Successsion?" "That's right." Said Ryu. "Ken's been in the street fighting buisiness for a long time now. He and I were trained in the art of Shotokan,but he and I have always been on different paths,different lives,I'll always see this as a way of life,but he's planning on retiring from it." "I don't know what transpired between you and him at that tournament you fought in,"said Guile. "but Ken told me when he fought you,he saw an inner fire that could match his own,so he decided to give you a try." "Other fighters have tried out Ken's training tour,"said Ryu. "but no one was ever able to succeed." "Until now that is." Said Chun-Li. "You've achieved something great Allen." said Guile. "Something no street fighter has ever been able to achieve,successsion of a great warrior." "Yeah,I guess I have." Said Allen. "But it's not over yet." Said Ryu. "You'll still have to face Ken again and this time you'll have to beat him to win." "That may not be easy to do." Said Guile. "Well, I've come this far,"said Allen. "No matter what happens,I'm ready for it." "That's the spirit!" said Ryu.

"If you're going back to America Allen." said Guile. "Maybe you'd like a ride back in one of our choppers." "Oh you bet." Said Allen. "I'm just about out of airline money. Let me just go back and get my suitcase." Allen went back to the hillside and got his suitcase,while he was there,he noticed that several armed soldiers branding the us flag on their uniforms,were hoisting up Bison's vanquished ninja thugs,Mantis too. They were taking them back to their helicopters. "What's gonna happen to them?" asked Allen. "They'll be taken to the us Interpol branch office." Said Chun-Li. "We're going to try and interrogate them to find whatever info they know on Shadowloo." "It won't be easy." Said Guile. "But we're gonna find Bison and take down his Shadowloo once and for all!" "I hope so." Said Allen. "I'd sure hate to run into that guy and his cronies again. Oh,one more thing,I've still got your dog-tag and hair ribbons if you want them back." "No need Allen." said Guile. "Guile's right." Said Chun-Li. "You need those things as proof of your victory,besides I've got other hair ribbons." "And I can get another dog-tag licensed." Said Guile. "Well,I guess I'd better go." Said Allen. He turned to Ryu. "I won't forget you Ryu." He said. "This was the best time I ever had." "I won't forget you either,Allen." said Ryu,bowing to him. Allen returned the gesture. "If you're ever in San Diego California,look me up." He said. "Bet on it." Said Ryu. And with that,Allen boarded the helicopter with Guile and Chun-Li,before leaving they waved goodbye to Ryu. "Goodbye,Ryu." Said Guile. "Don't get into any trouble!"joked Chun-Li. "Me?"said Ryu. "You should talk,police lady!" They laughed as the helicopters took to the sky,swirling huge gusts of wind on the area and took off to the west. Ryu waved goodbye and left the area for home as well.

Meanwhile,Allen was headed back to his home in the usa and the final and perhaps greatest challenge of his life awaited him.


	16. Chapter 16

undefined

undefined

undefined

RISING DRAGON

CH.16:KEN:THE REMATCH!

By CNash

Once Allen's adventurous training was over with,he was ready to head back to North America and get back with Ken to complete his training.

Once he exited from the airport,he took a taxi to take him back to Sunny Acres where he began his training with Ken.  
He was still wearing his purple karate gi after his last battle and saw no reason to change.

Once he arrived,he ran up the paved road that led to the summer home as fast as his legs could carry him.

He then passed through the gates that were still open and went up to the same front door that he had came to.  
"Man,talk about deja vu."he thought while knocking on the front door.

The door opened and Davis the same housekeeper he had met a week ago when he first arrived greeted him once again.  
"Why,."said Davis "How nice to see you again."

"Same here "said Allen. "Uhmm...is Ken Masters still herer?"  
"Most certainly sir."said Davis. "This way if you please."

The keeper than led Allen back through the house and led him back outside to the pool area.

There,they both found Ken sitting in the same chair and table with umbrella top that Allen saw at first.  
"."said Davis. "The young man is here to see you again."

"Ah,good."said Ken. "How nice to see you again at last,Allen."  
"Likewise,Ken."said Allen. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier,but...I ran into some trouble like you wouldn't believe."  
"Really?"said Ken."What happened?"

Allen sat down in the chair opposite of Ken and began explaining the day's events of his encounters with Akuma and ."

"Well i'll be."said Ken. "I shoulda known he'd show his ugly red ass again during this operation."  
"Y-you mean you and Ryu have fought this Bison guy before?"said Allen.  
"You bet we did."said Ken. "Both Guile and Chun-Li hate that scumbag the most. And they've been trying for a long time to nail that s.o.b. to the wall.

He even had the nerve to try and kidnap Ryu and myself for his brainwashing experiments. But we managed to break free of his fat grip and slam his chunky butt to the ground."

"Hmm."said Allen. "I didn't know the fighting world had such a menace to deal with."  
"Tell me about it."said Ken. "Akuma's another story entirely. But...he fights in the same style that we do. And Ryu's arch nemesis all the way."

"Wow."said Allen. "And to think the worst I ever came across were school bullies and street gangs in my earlier youth."  
"We all make enemies out of one thing or the other."said Ken. "We just gotta know how to beat'em.  
But anyways,I think it's time we found out the progress of your labor."

Ken took the same cloth sack that he gave Allen to find the items used by the fighters he fought and defeated.

Sure enough,there was Guile's dog-tags,Chun-Li's hair ribbons,Zangief's belt,Ryu's head-band,Kairi's mask,Blaire Dame's gloves,Dhalsim's skull necklace,Pullum Purna's gold bracelet,and 's ball bat,still smashed in half.

"I guess it wasn't easy for you to get these things now was it?"said Ken.  
"You bet it wasn't!"said Allen."I can't even begin to describe what I had to go through with the chosen fighters to get these things. But,it was a great learning experience in the end...and I do feel more skilled and much stronger after the experience."

"Well...that's exactly what we intend to find out,right now."said Ken as he arose.  
"We-we are?"said Allen.  
"I'm still wearing my red gi in case you haven't noticed."said Ken. "This is the final test of your training to see,if you're a worthy successor to me or not."

"Me...successor?"said Allen.  
"That's right."said Ken. "You see,i''ve fought in this game of games a lot longer than you ever have,Allen. I'm the no.1 tournament champion of North America,but i'm also married now and my wife Eliza has a son along the way.

I leave it to Ryu and the others to fight the good fight,but someone's gotta carry on as the Shotokan fighter of North America,and you're the best one i've seen in years to carry on that fighting art.

So,here's the test,fight me in a one-on-one rematch,and if you win,you'll be known as not only the man who beat Ken Masters,but the chosen successor of him as well.

So...are ya up to it?  
The choice is yours and yours alone."

Allen took a deep breath,exhaled and answered.  
"YOU BET I'M UP TO IT!"said Allen. "Just show the way!"

"Okay then!"said Ken smiling. "Let's get to it!"  
The two karate fighters then headed off into the vast side yard near Ken's training barn.

They both took defensive stances,and waited for someone to give the word.  
"Ready...?"said Ken.  
"Ready!"said Allen.  
"All right then-FIGHT!"said Ken.

Ken made the first move as he thrust his hands forward and did a Hadouken.  
Allen jumped over it and rushed at Ken,but before he knew it,Ken launched a fiery Dragon Punch,knocking Allen backwards.

Allen nearly fell over,but kept on his feet,ready for anything next.  
Ken then rolled forward into a defensive roll and was right in front of Allen.

Allen then saw another of Ken's attacks,but acted quickly.  
He thrust his Justice Fist forward,slamming it right into Ken's chest with a real hard impact!  
"UNNGH!"went Ken as he flew across the lawn and landed on his rear.

"Yeah,that's what i'm talkin'about!"said Allen.  
He then jumped into the air and began to bring down another power charged fist.

Ken sommesaulted backwards,just as Allen's fist came down upon the grassy earth.

Once he was back to his feet,Ken then launched another attack while Allen was open.

"SHINRYUKEN!"  
Allen was hit again in the chin only several times by Ken's dragon barrage.

Ken's last punch sent Allen to the ground in turn,but the young californian managed to roll sideways to get back on his feet.  
Allen then fired his Soul Force at Ken,but Ken counterrattacked with his Hadouken,causing it and the fireball to dissappear.

Ken then went for another attack,he jumped at Allen and did a flying kick,but Allen managed to dodge it and slam an elbow into Ken.

Ken then spun around,ready to return the favor,but Allen decided to give more than he intended.  
"RISING DRAGON!"said Allen as he lauched his fist upward into Ken's chin!

"KRAKKK!"  
Allen then did another,and another,and they both sent Ken staggering across the lawn.

Allen saw his big chance to finish Ken off and win.  
He then charged up his chi energy to the fulelst until a bright orb of orange energy,like a camp fire was in his hands.

"FIRE-FORCE!"hollered Allen as he threw his hands forward and threw a red-hot fireaball straight at Ken Masters.  
Ken was too stunned and bruised to dodge the projectile.  
"Oh...boy..."he said and was then hit head-on by it.

"KRACKKKLE!"  
An explosion of fiery energy flashed before Allen's eyes as Ken went flying across the lawn and landed directly in front of his training hall.

"KEN!"said Allen as he ran towards him.  
Ken lay on the ground motionless,a slight puff of smoke rose from his clothes.

"Ken,you okay?"said Allen.  
Ken raised his head up and coughed.  
"Yeah,as well as can be expected."he said. "Man,that fireball was the hardest I ever felt since Ryu himself."

Allen then helped his rival up.  
"Well,did I...win?"said Allen.  
"You knocked me out,but only momentarilly."said Ken. "But I think it's good enough that you did."

Ken then went inside and got out a new silken black belt.  
"Allen Snider,remove your own black belt."he said as he came back out.  
Allen did so and then Ken tied the new one around it.

It had the word:SHOTOKAN stitched in white down one of it's belt cords.  
"Allen,you are now an official Shotokan warrior."said Ken. "I salute you!"

"Thank you,Ken."said Allen as he bowed.  
"No,thank you,Allen."said Ken. "For carrying on the legacy of my own fighting art. May you use it well."

"I will,I promise you."said Allen. "So,what's next?"  
"Next?"said Ken. "Not much else left. I guess for you,ya head home for a well-deserved rest and your loved ones."  
"Yeah,I guess so."said Allen. "I really miss them after such a long week of training."

"But.."said Ken. "...I think I may need your help with something here,Allen. Come on."

The two warriors then walked back up to the house and back onto the padio and pool area.  
"Remember when you said you and Ryu got attacked and stalked by Shadowloo agents earlier?"said Ken.  
"Yeah,"said Allen. "what,are you saying they know my movements."

"Only in the worst way possible."said Ken. "Guile once told me and Ryu that they've got spies everywehere.  
And...there just happens to be one right around here."

Allen gasped.  
"Wh-where..?"he said.

"You'll see...watch."said Ken.

Ken went up to the door that led to the kitchen.  
"Oh,Davis!"he called. "Could you come here a moment?"  
"Coming,sir."he said.

The housekeep than was about to walk through the door when Ken grabbed the door handle and slammed the door in the man's face.

"OOF!"went Davis as he fell to the floor.  
"Ken-what are you doing?"said Allen.

Ken then went into the kitchen,grabbed Davis by the shirt top and ripped it open.  
Revealling a bright red vest with an all-too familiar gold pin on it that was of a skull with wings.

"This guy is an agent of Shadowloo!"said Ken.  
"Omigosh!"said Allen. "So that's how Bison knew of my locations?"  
"I bet this guy wired info to his boss since he first arrived here!"said Ken.

Davis then smiled wickedly and grabbed Ken's left wrist.  
A shock of electrical energy surged through him,knocking him to the floor.

"HAHA!"lauhged Davis as he arose.  
"You were both fools to defy Shadaloo!"he said. "And with this mini-camera,I took pics of you both in action earlier. With it,my lord shall use it to exploit your moves and make it easier for your capture next time!"

"Like hell you will!"said Allen.  
Davis then whipped out an Uzzi automatic pistol and aimed it at Allen.  
"Not unless you want your trip to be cut short,Snider,HAHAHA!"he said. "Now,back off both of you,as I head out to the car for my escape!"

Allen helped Ken get up.  
"We can't let him get away!"said Allen.  
"We won't!"said Ken. "C'mon!"

As Davis made his way to the door,Ken fired a Hadouken at the spy,hitting him in the back.  
"AAAH!"replied Davis as he staggered forward.

He then spun around and attempted to fire,but Allen jumped at the spy and slammed a flying foot into his wrsit,knocking the firearm out of his hand.

Allen then thrust his Justice Fist at Davis,slamming him up against the wall of the living room.  
"You're finished scumbag!"said Ken. "Give it up!"

"NEVER!"said Davis.  
The spy then rolled up his vest and revealled a full set of dynamite and a bomb detonator wrapped around his waist.  
"Oh no,he's wired!"said Allen.  
"Oh,that's just perfect."said Ken.

"SEE YOU BOTH IN HELL,STREET FIGHTERS!"shouted Davis as he pulled out the detonator and pressed his thumb to it.

"RUUNN!"said Ken as he and Allen bolted for the front door.

The two fighters then crashed through the front door...

...just as the summer house exploded into a million splintered cinders.  
"KA-BOOM!"

Both Allen and Ken rolled across the grass and slumped on their sides.  
"That-that man commited suicide as opposed to allow himself to get captured."said Allen.  
"I also heard that Bison has ways of scaring a control into people to get what he wants."said Ken. "Otherwise,ya get a real mad war dog there."

"Aw man!"said Allen. "My suitcase was in there!"  
"Well,at least this place has got insurance covered to it."said Ken. "Oh,and we did leave the sack with the items out back."

The pair then walked back around to the pool area.  
It was still standing,but had several pieces of wood and soot plopped in it.  
"I just hope my dad understands what happened."said Ken. "Another reason why I origianlly intended on quitting this stuff."  
"I just hope it doesn't happen to me,now that i've gotten on Bison's bad side."said Allen.

"As long as you made friends with Guile,Chun-Li and even Ryu."said Ken. "You shouldn't have much to worry about."  
"I hope so."said Allen.

Ken then went up to the table and found the cell phone he had out there.  
"Good thing I keep one of these nearby."he said as he dialed a number into it.

Allen then looked inside the cloth sack and took out Chun-Li's hair ribbons.  
"Ya mind if I keep these?"said Allen.  
"Go right ahead."said Ken. "I'm sure she won't mind,but i'll return the rest of these to Guile and the others when I get a chance.

Ken then called the fire department,the police and the local limo service.

An hour later,both Ken and Allen were headed back out to Allen's hometown of Sunny Valley and his childhood home where his family lived. It was also getting to be late in the afternoon.

"There it is."said Allen. "Home sweet home."  
"Well it may not be a mansion,but it sure looks like the best two story house i've ever seen."said Ken.  
"And the best family around."said Allen. "Well,I guess it's goodbye then."

"For now."said Ken. "But remember,Allen,you've made it to the top for only a time,and there will be other great fighters with abilites as great as yours or mine. And if you want that respect and title,then you've got to compete back in that local karate tournament you and I fought in last week. So get back to your regular training no matter what.

Cause you are about to be challenged!"  
"I will master Ken,no matter what i'll rise to the challenge and make you proud!"said Allen.

The two then shook hands and Allen then exited the limo.

Ken then had the driver take off to Ken's destination,the local hotel,where he was gonna rest up and then home.

Allen then saw his house stand before him.  
"Hmmm...wonder if anyone's home?"he thought.

Allen then went up to the door and turned the handle,and found it was unlocked.  
He then opened the door and went inside.

Once there,he found that the entire lving room,rec room and kitchen were pitch dark.  
"Hey,is anyone home?"said Allen.

Suddenly,the lights went on and a unch of people jumped out.  
"SUPRISE!"they all shouted.

It was Allen's friends,family and everyone he ever knew.  
The living room was all decorated with red and yellow party decor and a huge banner read:"WELCOME HOME ALLEN!"  
was spread out near the ceiling.

There were tables that sat in the living room and kitchen that had delicious things to eat.  
Pizza,brownies,cakes,pies,nachos,chicken selects,and other tasty items.

His parents and brother walked forward and all hugged Allen.  
"Welcome home,son."said Daniel,his father.  
"We missed you so."said Brenda,his mother.  
"I bet you had a lot of fun,huh bro?"said his little brother,Nicholas.

"You..could say that."said Allen.

Suddenly,a pair of hefty high school boys lifed Allen up by the legs and placed him in the green sofa chair.  
"This is your moment,Al!"said one of them. "Live it up!"

His sensei,Steve Bolt then went up to him.  
"Ken Masters called and told us all about what he ahd planned for you. And I gotta say,it does me prous that you beat the all-american champion and became his successor. This town will become famous for who it has in it."

"Thank you sensei."said Allen. "It was a long,hard battle,but I won it giving it all I got."  
"Looks to me like he won't be needing you anymore eh,Steve?"said Daniel.  
"Don't bet on it,Dan."said Steve. "I still have a few tricks left to teach him."

Allen then felt a wet peck on his check.  
He turned around and saw his girlfriend Lina beside him.  
"Hey,karate kid."she said. "Miss me?"

Allen grabbed her by the waist,pulled her to his lap and kissed her.  
"Only in the worst way."he said.

Everyone hooted and whooed at the two lovebirds.  
"Lucky stud."said a teen.

Brenda then wheeled out a large chocolate brown cake with candles all around it and the words:"USA'S GREATEST FIGHTER,OUR BOY ALLEN!"

They all began to sing.  
"FOR HE'S A JOLLY OLD FELLOW,FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW-"  
"WHO KICKS ASS ALL THE TIME!"sang Nicholas.  
"Nichalos!"said Brenda as she slapped him alongside the head.

Everyone laughed.  
"WELCOME BACK ALLEN!"

Allen blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

Yes,it was good to be back home once again.


	17. Chapter 17

undefined

undefined

undefined

**Rising Dragon Ch. 17 - Epilogue**  
By

A whole year later,a new tournament was held at the San Diego collisium. After many months of vigorous training as well as remembering all that Ken had taught him,Allen Snider was more than ready for this year's crowds in the bleachers were packed,even Allen's family and girlfriend were there again. Steve was with Allen on the left side on the arena and Allen himself was ready once again. This time,he wasn't exactly dressed the same way he was in the last tournament. He wore a purple gi,but it was in the same design and shape of the other Shotokan fighters that Ken,Ryu,and Akuma wore,it was a purple shirt,black belt with the word Shotokan sewed on,and pants. He also wore a pair of brand new fighter gloves on his hands instead of the bandaged fists. His gloves were of a bright orange that matched his hair. "How do I look?" said Allen. "I gotta admit that's awhole new change for you Allen." said Steve. "Well,Ken told me I mastered at becoming a Shotokan,so I've got to dress as the traditional fighter would." "Just as long as you fight as well as you dress,Allen." said Steve. "I won't let you down this time sensei." Said Allen. "I'm sure you won't Allen." said Steve. "Just remember one thing." "What's that?" said Allen. "Just make us all proud!" said Steve. "Will I ever!" said Allen. Steve patted him on the shoulder. "Get ready,the match is about to start." Allen's family and girlfriend looked down at him. "This is it folks." Said daniel. Allen's been training a long time for this now,he's got to win this time!" "I hope he'll be all right." Said Brenda. "Hey,Allen finally defeated Ken,mom!" said Nicholas. "He's sure to win this!" "I agree with Nicholas,." said Lina. "Allen has acquired a whole lot more power than before,he will win this time,I'm sure of it." "There's just one thing we'll still have to worry about," said Daniel. "What's that?" said Brenda. "He doesn't end up getting a swelled head over this." Said Daniel. Everyone laughed.

The announcer stepped up and spoke:"LADIIIEEESSS AND GENTLEMEN….WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SAN DIEGO MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT,WE'VE GOT A MATCH-UP YOU WON'T BELIEVE! IN THIS CORNER,RETURNING FROM A HARD YEAR OF TRAINING,THE CHOSEN SUCCESSOR OF KEN MASTERS,AAAALLLENNN SNIIIDERRR!" The crowd roared at Allen's appearance. The announcer was about to present the other fighter who was on the other side of the arena. He was a seven-foot tall man of heavy muscle,he wore only a white pair of gi pants and black belt,he also had on a pair of dark blue fighter's gloves and elbow pads,his skin was a light tan and had dark brown hair that was slicked back in a pony-tail. He also had a sinister look in his eyes as he clutched his fists and flexed his muscles. The announcer spoke again:"AND IN THIS CORNER,FROM HONALULU HAWAII,THE BONECRUSHING WARRIOR HIMSELF,EDDIE TAUMI,A.K. WAVE!" Shared cheers and boos were heard in the crowd at Taumi. "Oh my," said Brenda worridly. "This looks like trouble!" "Don't worry dear." Said Daniel. "Our son will cut that schmuck down to size!" (No,the Sniders,aren't jewish,and no offense to anyone of Jewish heritage.-Aaron.) "That guy looks pretty fearsome." Said Allen. "He's just full of hot-air Allen." said Steve. "You can beat him,now go to it!" The two warriors approached each other,and the referee approached them as well. "Okay boys." He said. "Let's keep it nice and clean,no hitting below the belt either. Now face me,bow." The two bowed to the ref. "Face each other,bow." The two bowed to each other. "BEGIN!" shouted the referee as the match began.

Killer wave cluthced both of his hands at his right side,then red energy began to glow from them. Wave then shouted:"STING BLADE!" and he unleashed a boomerang shaped projectile of red energy! (Killer wave is kind of like a cross between Sagat and DJ,in fighter movements.-Aaron)The projectile soared straight towards Allen,but by doing a quick and hard Justice Fist,he shattered the projectile. "Whuh..?" said Wave. "Attaboy,Allen!" shouted Steve. "Keep on the defense!" Allen charged at his opponent,the two fighters began trading blows at each other,trying to win the upper hand. Wave ducked under Alln's roundhouse kick while he suddenly,did one of his own. "SPINTOP-SUPER!" Wave shouted as he began to spin his entire body like a top with one leg sticking out. Before Allen could react,Wave knocked him aside with the spin kick. "Ungh!" rplied Allen as he fell to the mat. "Allen!" said Lina. "First point goes to Killer wave!" said the referee. Allen rose to his feet again,this time Wave came at Allenswing his fists,before he could connect with Allen,he did a poweful Rising Dragon only this time Allen shouted:"SHORYU-KEN!" The famed warcry of the Shotokan Dragon Punch! "Unnhh!" went Wave as he was knocked off his feet and went down! "Allright go Allen,go!" shouted Nicholas. "First point goes to Allen!" said the referee. Wave growled as he got up,he was getting pretty ticked at Allen. Suddenly,Wave did another Sting Blade blast at Allen. Allen reacted with a Fire Force attack. The two projectiles exploded as they collided with each other. After that,they both charged at each other,ducking each other's punches and kicks. Finally,Allen grabbed Wave's arm and brought over his shoulder,causing him to fall to the floor mat! "Second pont goes to Allen!" said the referee. "He's doing it,he's winning!" said Daniel.

Wave leapt back to his feet again,more riled than ever. Allen was about to make another move,but Wave did a swift leg sweep and knocked Allen off his feet! Allen was about to get up,but Wave elbowed him in the stomach,forcing him down! "Oooh…that smarts!" said Steve. Allen gripped his stomach in pain as he got up. "Second point goes to Killer Wave. "Oh my,they're both tied!" said Brenda. "This is a disaster!" said Daniel. "He's gotta win this!" Allen and Killer Wave faced each other again. This was almost like the last tournament,Allen was better than he was before,but this Wave guy was seriously doing him some damage. Allen had to do something fast,or all was going to be lost-again! Allen quickly thought about which moves to use,the Soul Force or Fire Force,the Rising Dragon punch,triple break,Justice Fist,Smash Kick,or Vaulting Kick. Suddenly,Allen had it,he knew which moves to use and how to use them. Suddenly,Wave leapt at allen doing another roundhouse kick,suddenly,Allen thrust his Justice Fist into his stomach! While he was stunned in mid-air,Allen began kicking him upward with his triple break,finally he stole a little trick from Kairi,abd did a mid-air fireball down on Wave as well. "UNNGH!" replied Wave aas he fell back down to earth,and landed on the mat. Allen landed on his feet. It wasn't over yet,Wave still had some strength left in him and he charged again at Allen. Allen however,still had one trick left up his sleeve,he did another rising Dragon into Wave's chin, grabbed ahold of him and body-slammed him on the mat! Killer Wave was out cold! "Third point goes to Allen!" sdaid the referee. "Allen Snider is the winner!"

The crowd roared loud and hard at allen's victory,his family and friends roared the loudest at Allen's victory. The Shotokan warrior raised his fist high into the air as a form of salute. Steve went over to Allen and lifted him a few inches from the ground. "You did it Allen,ya did it!" he shouted happily. "We did it Steve!" said Allen. "You and my family backing me up,helped me win!" Lina and Allen's family raced over to Allen to congratulate him. Within minutes Photgraphers,reporters,autograph hounds and crazed fans were surrounding Allen and company. Later on,Allen and his family and friends had made it out of the collisium as other people were were exiting from it and heading home. "You did us real proud,son!" said Daniel. "Yes very." Said Brenda. "You're the strongest in the world!" said Nicholas. "We could never ask for a better guy!" "Yes,you are the greatest!" said Lina. "I thank you,all of you." Said Allem as he held the gold championship trophy in his hand. "But I've learned a great lesson from all this. That all the glory and gold in the world doesnn't matter if your not happy with yourself. I have a loving family,friends,a good home a great life and what more could I ask for? I learned that much from Ken Masters." "Well spoke Allen." said Steve. "Now we'd better get a move on,we're scheduled for dinner at half past six at Ramon's!" "I'll say,I'm starved!" said Nicholas. "Hold on a minute!" said Allen. "Steve could you hold my trophy?" "Sure." Said Steve as he held the trophy. "Where's he off to?" said Daniel. Suddenly,Allen came back on his motorcycle. He called to Lina sayng:"Hey,foxy lady! Want to take a ride with the champion?" Lina smiled and hopped on the back with Allen. "Hey,where're you going,Allen?" said Daniel. "You go on ahead without me and Lina guys!" said Allen. "We'll be down there in a bit!" Allen revved up the cycle and took off. "Well,there goes an overeager boy!" said Daniel. "he's our son after all dear." Said Brenda. "A chip off your old block wouldn't ya say?" said Steve. "I guess so." Said Daniel. Everyone laughed as they went off to the restaurant.

Meanwhile,Allen and Lina had both made it to the nearby beach. They parked the cycle and went down to the sand to be alone. "I'm so happy for you Allen." she said. "You'll be the greatest fighter in the world." "Yeah," said Allen. "Although it won't be easy. I made an enemy or two out there,and I barely beat them both of them as well." "Don't you worry." Said Lina. "As long as you put your mind and soul to it,you can achieve anything! And as long as you have people you love and care about you as well." "And I sure do have em'!" said Allen. The two lovers embraced each other and shared a long,passionate kiss. While the two young ones were engrossed in each other,another young and happy couple watched them as well,they were Ken and his fiancee Eliza. "Would ya look at that?" said Ken. "Reminds you of us when we first started going out Ken?" said Eliza. "All that and more honey." Said Ken smiling. "I hope you're making the right choice here Ken." Said Eliza. "I wouldn't want you to give up on street fighting just because of me." "It's for a lot of reasons Eliza. Someone has to carry on my legacy of the Shotokan,and Allen's got more than it takes. I wish him well." "Do you think he'll be a great a warrior as Ryu?" "Only time will tell." Said Ken. "Let's go." The two walked back to Ken's red convertible. Meanwhile,Allen and Lina were still in their little romance. They seperated from their kiss as Allen reache dinto his pocket and said:"I wanted to give this to you sooner Lina,but I figured it would have better after my victory." "What is it?" Allen handed her a small gold box with a royal purple ribbon tied across it. Lina opened and found something beauiful in it. It was Chun-Li's hair ribbons and hair cloths. "Oh Allen!" said Lina. "Where did you get these,they're beautiful!" "Oh,just something I picked up in China." Said Allen. (Well,only half true.-Aaron.)"I figured they would also look good in that red mandarin dress you're wearing."

With the expertise and skill of a hairdresser,Lina tied her silky strands of black hair wth the yellow hair ribbons and placed the white hair net cloths over the tied down buns she made with the ribbons. "How do I look?" Allen's mothh hung open. "Oh baby." Said Allen. "You're georgeous!" Lina hugged Allen. "You're the best!" "And you are my little Chun-Li my dear." Said Allen. "Chun-LI?" said Lina. "Who's Chun-Li?" Allen suddenly froze and blushed slightly. "I,er….ah….oh..uh..that's chinese for my little flower." "Oh,okay!" said Lina. "Gee,my parents never told me that before." The two lovers embraced each other again filled each other with another loving kiss. Allen Snider had conqured today,but would he ready for tomorrow? Only time would tell for he was:ALLEN SNIDER,THE RISING DRAGON!

THE END.

(End comment:I hope you all enjoyed this crusty old fanfiction yarn from my early days as a fanfiction writer,it shows how much a lot of us have come since the 90s..ah memories of first logging and creating art on the internet. See you again soon with some of my more modern and hopefully much more pro-laiden fanfics-Dunes.)


End file.
